Truly Loved
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: This is dedicated to Sesshomaru's Mistress. This is a grouping of oneshots with the Naruto characters with Usagi. I'm doing her favorites first.
1. Blood Red

**Notes : **It's a **Itachi/Usagi, Sasuke/Usagi **triangle one-shot, this group I'm doing is dedicated to Sesshomaru's Mistress. It's her favorite guys with Usagi.

Itachi was ten when it first started, when he first saw her, as she had stumbled ungracefully in the park close to where he was training. Now his captain always stated that being kind to females was correct etiquette, and his clan was firm on protocol which led him to walk over. Looking her over as he walked, she stood and brushed off her knees. She resembled a child's doll, short, cute, and had a face heart-shaped like the nauseating cherubs he saw on every card he ever got from girls. Her hair was an unusual color, beyond the simple blond he had seen in the Yamanaka clan, assuming that is where she was from. The hair was twisted into elegant buns with small ringlets hanging from them, and eyes so blue he couldn't match a tint to them. His studying ended just as he reached her, and she looked up to face him.

"Are you all right?" He inquired, trying to force concern into his tone.

"I'm fine thanks." She said and skipped off, leaving _Uchiha Itachi_ to his own devices. This shocked him, as he was well-known as the prodigy from the Uchiha clan. However, his curiosity would have to wait, as his clan wanted him to master a certain move before he returned for supper.

The second time he saw the blond girl, she was actually in the Uchiha compound playing with his younger brother. Their mother watching over them with a dreamy smile, one that they get when they're picturing grandchildren and it was directed toward the tussling pair. This was the first time he felt truly envious of his innocent young brother, and he stalked by the pair. At least he attempted to as the blond chuckled, and Sasuke, for that was his younger brother's name, pecked her cheek in play. Immediately he stopped and Sasuke saw him then, grinning while the girl hid her blush.

"Aniki, will you train us today?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi flinched. He didn't think he could stand to have the pair play before him.

"Maybe some other time." Itachi answered, and walked off.

From then on he kept encountering the girl, as Sasuke kept bringing her over from the academy. The girl's name was Usagi, and she was eight, two years older then his brother, and two years younger then himself. Surprisingly, his father did not oust the girl, for she was a no-name, not coming from a famous clan, but then again his father never cared much for Sasuke.

The time he actually interacted with the girl was during his eleventh birthday, and Sasuke invited her over. He was expecting nothing from her, as Sasuke only invited her over to train and play. Yet, she skipped right passed the congregation of Uchiha's and stood before him offering a brightly colored package. Itachi was quite surprised, though he didn't show it, as he had received gifts from girls before, but this one wasn't drenched in countless perfumes. She didn't stick around to see him open it, though she pecked him on the cheek for good luck and the chased after Sasuke who was scowling at him.

Itachi opened the many gifts of weapons his clan gave him, and the jutsu scrolls as well. However, he waited until he was alone to open the package from Usagi, wanting to be the only one to see it. Like any other eight year old girl, she got him something fluffy, but he couldn't help the small smile. It was a small stuffed weasel holding a paper red and white fan with a sword through it. However, it was sitting on a black cover of a journal, and there was a personal message inscribed. "For all the moments you just want to scream, cry, or fight." In cursive gold he read it and tapped it once. His name was sprawled on the front in bleeding red letters, and he gently placed in his bedside table.

However, with all the gentle memories he had with the girl, and the strange feelings she invoked, his standing with the clan was decreasing. When Sasuke turned seven, he tumbled into his room anxiously, but not asking to be trained. "Aniki, what do you do when you like a girl?" Sasuke had asked him then, the information not truly sinking in.

"My otouto likes a girl, who is it?" He asked like a good elder brother should.

"Usagi-chan." Sasuke answered, and Itachi recoiled in his mind. For once he actually hated his brother, and turned his attention to his paperwork.

"I cannot talk now, I have to get this paperwork done, go ask father." Itachi ordered and Sasuke flinched sadly while leaving his room. This time Itachi was not willing to play the big brother role. Though he should have seen it coming, of course the younger boy would like the sunshine girl.

The emotions he locked down grew greater especially when he slain his best friend. Subconsciously his feet brought him to Usagi's house who gasped when she saw him, ushering him in. Gently she doctored his wounds, cleaning his cuts and wiping clean his ANBU blade. She was a bit of a prodigy when it came to medic-nin abilities and she gave him some of her chakra. It was soothing, and gave him a heady rush, and then she led him to her bed to rest. Silently she made up the couch for herself while taking his bloody clothes and turning away to give him privacy as he was rather bare. She was gone a few seconds and then she walked in with a beautiful male kimono, still keeping her head bowed. "Where did you get that?" He asked and she smiled though he could barely see it.

"I made it for your thirteenth birthday, even though it's a little early." She said. Itachi was pleased, and slipped into it while she crept away. She was ten; he was twelve then, mere days away from his thirteenth birthday.

Itachi tended then to go to her when he was injured instead of the hospital, though some of his grievous wounds still forced him there. Though on the cusp of Sasuke's eight birthday it all went wrong. He was thirteen, and he watched as Sasuke stole a kiss from the sleeping blond and then woke her to train. His father had called him into question though he heard little of it, but revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan. They had pushed him too far, and so he drew his fated blade, killing his clan.

When Sasuke arrived late home, he was just finishing, the boy crumbled in disbelief. Itachi then raised his blade to finish off the last of his family when a set of blue eyes flashed in his mind. She would never forgive him if he killed Sasuke, so instead he summon the Mangekyo and forced him to watch the slaughter. Itachi knew then that Sasuke would push Usagi away and maybe then he could have her. "Hate me." He urged and left his bloody message when his brother asked why. "To test my ability." Then he vanished, leaving the boy to the whims of the Tskuyomi.

Itachi had one more stop to make before leaving his home town. His soft steps soundless as he bounded into her window and approached her bed. She turned only once in her sleep, to face him, and for once Itachi leaned down to touch the lips of another. Her lips were as soft as he could imagine, but he had to draw back. For a second he pondered on taking her as well, but she had many she would not want to leave behind. "Uchiha-kun." She whispered in her sleep, and Itachi stilled. A thought of wanting to wake her, to know which one she dreamed of curled within him, but he turned to the moonlight. He smiled then, for her name meant of the moon, as he was of the sun, she belonged to him…

Sasuke awoke three days later from a jutsu induced coma to find Usagi waiting for him. He allowed only one tear to spill, before yanking the blond into his embrace. She was the only one Itachi had not taken from him, and he would be damned if he ever allowed him to do so. She had graduated, and her team was currently chunin, she was waiting for him before becoming a jounin. He appreciated that, and when the time came to slay his brother, he would return to her with his head.

Sasuke graduated at the top of his class, eager and willing to hurry along his path. Vengeance would be his, his brother would pay and then, only then could he fully love the blond. His team was useless, though the jounin trained him well, but they dragged on his progress. Then the chunin exams came up and soon, soon he would take the jounin exams with Usagi.

That's where his plan went wrong, as he was bitten by one of the leaf's greatest enemies. The seal darken his mind, focusing only on revenge, pushing all thoughts of love away. He followed pushing Usagi away, and she seemed to understand though she never said anything. Then he saw the power the dead-last had achieved and that pushed him over the edge….

Itachi stood before the door that the kyuubi boy was currently resting in. His partner was practically salivating, and he was in a contemplative mood. Sasuke had pushed away the girl, even though he had a chance to turn from the path he followed blindly. Itachi knew then, that Sasuke would never deserve the heart of the blond and he slightly wondered what she thought of him now. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by the Kyuubi boy who stared at him in shock. For a second he thought he heard the shower running but dismissed it.

Turning his attention to the boy, he demanded that he come with them while his partner threatened him. Though whatever he thought of next was cut off by a loud cry of anger. Turning he faced his younger brother who was charging with the copy-nin's move. He glared then, raising his sheathed blade, the boy had harmed the girl's heart he had saw it on one of his secret visits. Willing he charged toward Sasuke who was running toward him as well and raised his blade for impact…

The whole world went red as twin Sharingan stared surprised. Usagi was caught in between them, his blade through the left ventricle of her heart, and Sasuke's Chidori through her right ventricle. She coughed up an enormous amount of blood and then gently smiled. Urgently but slowly she raised one hand to each of their faces, she stroked them once and her hands fell away. "Please, no more fighting, no more killing." Usagi pleaded, and began to fall taking them to their knees.

Her eyes slid close even though three cries of denial were heard. "Uchiha-kun." Were her last words, and he withdrew his blade while Sasuke withdrew his hand. Sasuke enfolded her into his embrace even as he stared blankly ahead.

"No, no." Sasuke whispered into her hair. "You can't leave me; you're not allowed to leave me." He stated, rocking her cooling body in his lap. Itachi saw the Kyuubi boy dash over, trying desperately to believe it was all a dream.

"Usa-nee?" The Kyuubi boy cried, shaking her shoulder. Her body stay unresponsive, and Itachi stood throwing the two away. Itachi pinned Sasuke to the wall, breaking his bloodied hand and capturing him once more in the slaughter. Then he turned, kicked the Kyuubi boy away and picked up Usagi's body. Easily he manipulated the black flame of Amaterasu burning through the toad hermit's jutsu and walking away.

Kisame, his partner stayed silent as he continued moving, her blood staining his black coat. Using a small bit of chakra he moved the earth, and placed her body down. Then ever so gently, he stole one last kiss from her lips, and let one tear dye her cheek. Kneeling, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a familiar stuffed animal that was a bit worn with age. He placed it beside her and then moved the earth back. "Rest well, pure angel." Itachi whispered and then turned back to the base of his group.

Sasuke was thirteen, Itachi was eighteen, and Usagi was a beautiful sixteen.


	2. Love is a Dangerous Curse

**Notes : **This is an **Itachi/Usagi** one-shot, the next will be Sasuke. (To Angel-chan : It's like he was almost fourteen, he was a couple months shy.)

Uchiha Mikoto was a good ninja and an even better mother, so when he tender eight year old son strolled in with a perplexed gaze she immediately rushed to him. Though any mother worth their salt knew exactly what her son had come to inquire about, she knew that she could not possibly send him to Fugaku, his father. Do not mistake her, her husband was an excellent ninja, but he had zero people skills, besides she wanted to know who caught her baby's eye.

"Yes Itachi?" She had to be serious when she questioned him; he wasn't quite like other eight year olds.

"Kaa-san-sama." Itachi returned, and Mikoto had to flinch, he hardly ever addresses her like a real mother, the respect he showed made him distant. "I had a strange feeling in my chest today." He informed her, and Mikoto forced her squeal down. "Captain couldn't help, neither could father, though they did suggest a medical check up." He stated and Mikoto rolled her eyes during Itachi's inattention, of course they would suggest such a stupid thing. "I just returned from the medic Nin who informed me that I was in perfect health, but should come explain what is happening to you." Itachi stated and Mikoto kneeled down before him, please that her son was showing some semblance of humanity.

"Continue." She urged and watched as a dash of red sprinkle on the pale face. Mikoto doubted her son even noticed that he blushed or even why.

"It seems like there are several blunted shuriken dancing about in my stomach." He said and this time Mikoto did squeal while hugging her son. Itachi was a bit confused at the reaction, and designated to question. "I take it this is a good thing?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, it's all part of growing up." She answered. "Tell me, does it happen at a specific time?" Mikoto prodded, who was the lucky and wonderful person who has caught her son's attention?

"Yes." Itachi answered, confusion growing near his brow.

"Around a specific person?" She pushed, and Itachi nodded, a bit relieved that his mother seemed to know what he was talking about. "A young lady I presume?" Mikoto picked and watched the amazement grow on Itachi's face.

"Yes, how did you know?" Itachi responded.

"You, my son, have your first crush." Mikoto answered with a wide smile.

"Crush?" Itachi parroted his eight year old eyes wide.

"It means you like somebody, that you are attracted to them." She explained. Itachi stumbled in place, the red returning on his cheeks and he gazed at his mother in shock. However, that disappeared very quickly as he analyzed the situation, Mikoto mourned the passed moment.

"Then what should I do?" Itachi asked, aware that the feelings could compromise a mission.

"Simple, you court her." Mikoto answered, that was the first and only time Itachi ever fainted.

Afterwards, Itachi did just as his mother suggested, following the advice of books on the subject, yet it seemed his distance was a bit unconquerable. However, like everything else he ever set to do, he aimed to be perfect at, so he approached the Umino's adopted daughter. She was currently tickling her adopted older brother Iruka who was red in the face from lack of breath. Iruka, who was further along in his ninja training than his sister glanced at his approach first. With a blink, there was a soft smile on the boy's face before he vanished to a further part of the park though still keeping a watchful eye on the girl.

Silently he offered the girl the flowers he had just recently purchased from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She smiled her brilliant smile, and gently grasped the flowers in paler hands then his own hands. Uchiha skin is a close second to the moonlight, but the girl's was the moon's own. So far this was going remarkably better then his last three attempts with the girl. Honestly, who ever heard of a stuttering Uchiha after all? The golden bun haired child smiled wider at him and leaned forward to peck his cheek in thanks. Itachi felt the return of the blunted shuriken, along with a soft warmth in his blood. It was a pleasant and disturbing feeling at the same time.

"Thanks Uchiha-san." She said with gentle blue eyes. Itachi had to frown at the addressing of his name, the clan wasn't courting her. "Did I do something to offend you?" She asked softly, ducking her head in repose. Itachi did not like the new feeling that flooded him, he liked even less the expression on the girl.  
"No, and call me Itachi." He informed her, the girl had only been following etiquette. Itachi quite liked the thrum of energy he got when she smiled at him then, and he realized he would try to catch the feeling for the rest of his life, especially on the battle field.

"Okay, Itachi-kun." She chirped, and just like that formalities were thrown out the window.

"Imouto, time to go, you don't want to be late for your lessons." Iruka spoke up surprising Itachi.

"No, I swear to make mom and dad proud." She declared raising a fist to the sky in salute to her dead adopted parents.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Iruka murmured as the blond ran off toward the academy. "Treat her well Uchiha, she's a special girl." Iruka growled in warning at him, and Itachi nodded.

"Come on Ani-ki!" She called stressing on the brother pronoun. "Bye Itachi-kun." She added, flapping off to the academy. On most, the childish drawl on the term older brother would have been annoying, to Itachi it was…cute?

"Bye Usagi." He whispered to the empty air. His cheek warmed in remembrance at the soft pressure of the girl's lips, he walked to his genin meeting in a daze. At least there was a break in rather difficult missions, which he only had to catch some terrible cat today. Itachi seriously needed to talk to his mother when he got home.

Following his mother advice once again, he waited for the girl outside the academy, she was graduating today. Itachi shivered when he felt the warning of his fan club waiting for just the right moment, but he didn't want anything to do with those girls. He held a simple white bunny in his grasp, as her brother had imparted that was her favorite creature, and waited for the sunshine girl.

"Itachi-kun!" Usagi cheerful voice called, as he noticed her headband displayed proudly on her forehead like a true female ninja. He felt the envy grow from his hidden fan club that he quickly tossed them a deadly glare before Usagi reached him.

"Congratulations Usagi-san." He said lowly.

"Usagi-chan." She corrected, a pout etched cutely on her face. Itachi offered the bunny as a peace offering, and felt his lips twitch at familiar pull to her joyous smile. "Itachi-kun, thank you, you're the greatest!" She chirped happily. Itachi had heard that many times in his life, but it was different when she said it. He then got to experience a new situation and feeling as Usagi leapt forward and wrapped him in what was known as a hug. The simple fluctuation in joy he got from her smile paled in comparison to her arms around him, which increased when he finally folded her into a waiting embrace. Itachi knew it was innocent, much like the girl that gave it, but as innocent as it was it planted a seed. As it has much been noticed, Itachi was not like others of his age group, and such he thought differently from others. He knew the girl in his arms was different as well, and perhaps she was meant to cross paths with him.

Itachi was beginning to learn about emotions around the blond hair girl, especially when they were forced to take the chunin exams at the same time. Their jounin senseis were having some sort of strange rivalry so they entered their teams. Itachi had been training, and training with Usagi, and she was deadly with her weapon accuracy, though her Ninjutsu casting was a bit slow. However, he came to learn worry for a fellow human, as they trapezes through the forest of death; he worried about Usagi's health.

His worrying was for naught as their teams managed to cross the threshold at the exact time. She gave him a smile of hello as they summoned those who would tell the answer to the riddle. Itachi felt his lips betray his control and smirk back in hello, not even she made him fully smile yet. "Congratulations." He muttered to her when they were ushered to their rooms.

"Thanks, same to you." She perkily returned, and gave a peck very close to the edge of lips, then she bounded into her room. Itachi was frozen; unsure exactly was going on with his body and the strange yearning to chase after the girl for something else. However, he did not know what that was, or why he wanted something else. He desperately needed to speak with his mother once more.

Itachi then came to know jealously, for in the drawing of lots he was forced to fight her first male teammate. Like any Uchiha worth their salt, he decimated his opponent just like how he been taught. However, what happen next had his blood boiling and not in a good way. Usagi leaped from the tall balcony, using chakra to steady her landing and proceeded to glare at him in disappointment as she coddled the loser! Itachi felt the need to rend that boy limb from limb, and strangely the word mine flashed in his head. Turning his head away, the Uchiha pride gave him little comfort, as it whispered that they were both ninjas and should know the results. His pride had nothing on the growing bile in his blood, and it was with relief when they called that the rest of the matches would continue at a later date.

His emotional standing plummeted completely when he realized who he had drawn for his last fight. It was Usagi's other male teammate, and judging from her latest reaction, he was screwed. Though he felt hurt when she brushed passed him with no word or smile, hurrying instead to the hospital. Jealously surged up as well, but the hurt was more constant, it was time to talk to mother.

"Mother?" Itachi's voice rang through the kitchen and Mikoto turned to him. She had watched his progress in the chunin exam finals just like every other Uchiha; she had seen the little scene with Itachi and his blond. He was in turmoil even if he did not know it, and for once Mikoto was sorry that her ten year old boy was experiencing the ups and downs of love.

"Yes Itachi?" Her voice taking on a caring and wise tone.

"Mother, I wanted to hurt that boy afterwards, when she cradled him." Itachi stated cold as ice. "I wanted to spill his blood across the arena floor." He added the Sharingan flashing in his eyes. "However, before that, Usagi pecked me right here," Itachi said while pointing to the corner of his lips, "and I wanted to chase her down for something else, for more I think." He stated, his Sharingan was beginning to spin, obviously his blood was provoked. "Yet, after the battle, when she blatantly dismissed me, it felt like I had been stabbed by the clan's head rusty kunai." Itachi finished, looking ashamed. Mikoto was definitely going to talk with her husband about things you should and should not do to children. She then sighed kneeling before the boy who was becoming a man.

"Itachi, you're in love." Mikoto stated and watched as the information dawned on the boy. She sighed and combed one hand through his straight black hair. "Now you want to claim her as your own, possessive of the one who holds your emotional heart." She explained.

"Oh." He breathed. "Now what?" Itachi asked.

"I'm afraid that is completely up to you and her." Mikoto answered and turned away as she saw the stiffing of his shoulders. She prayed for anyone that got in the way of her son, he was terribly dangerous when provoked.

Yet, whatever the new ten year old had planned would just have to wait. As it seemed Usagi was trying her best to avoid the Uchiha prodigy and was doing a damn good job of it. Actually the girl had left out of the village with a new trainer to give her advantage in the finals, but he didn't know that. Itachi was of a mind to threaten her older brother in revealing her location, but the man had been exceeding helpful so it wouldn't be good to turn an ally into an enemy.

Yet, when Itachi learned that the girl had gone outside for training instead of coming to him, he saw red. Angry red, and for his next couple of training sessions, there was absolutely nothing left of the training area. His clan was pleased by his success anyway, after all the power to demolish an Uchiha training ground was well sought after. Finally he calmed down enough that his younger brother no longer feared approaching him that he understood her reasoning.

One, he had injured her teammate, and a team was suppose to be like a family. So technically he had injured one of her family members and that lessened his jealously toward the boy, but not much. Two, they could possibly be opponents and they needed a curve on each other. He however had the Sharingan, which gave him a decided advantage that she was going to be hard-pressed to circumvent such an advantage. Three, his opponent was her other teammate, and as much as she tries she would be unable to keep from spilling from what he would want from her. So, with that he focused on training and waiting for her return at the end of the exams.

The time moved slowly, but once again they were participants in their ranking exams. She was the first participant, but she was covered in a silver hooded cloak so he could not get a single glance at her. Though he knew her chakra, and it positively radiated from her, gracefully she defeated her opponent, showing no skills what so ever then a simple Taijutsu dance. She was so quick, and elegant that her hood and cloak did not ruffle at all.

Usagi was declared then winner and then she vanished into the darken confines of the balcony. Itachi wanted to confront her, but his name was called and therefore had to face his opponent. His many desires clashed within him as he saw the smirking boy across from him. He wanted to advance like any other genin. His clan expected him to do well and advance to chunin. He wanted to show his power to Usagi, to show her that he was quite capable, and able to protect her. However, he also did not want her to look at him in disappointment again. Unfortunately the reds of many Sharingan burned into the back of his neck; his actions became a shinobi's puppet.

Easily he zeroed in on the weak points of the boy, systematically picking them apart. He heard the crowd roar in appreciation and several girls chanting his name, but Itachi did not hear her voice. Even as he brutally destroyed his opponent, he heard not a word from her. Destroying him, he stepped back and watched as the cloak of her figure fluttered down.

Usagi spared not him a glance and instead placed glowing hands above her teammate. His wounds quickly healed under her ministrations, and he grew a bit jealous again. She merely stood, brushed passed him and touched the one spot her teammate managed to glance. The pain disappeared under her cool touch, even if she did not become a chunin, she was now an established medical ninja. As the waiting staff of the hospital didn't even bother to shift when they saw her descend, instead they had proud smiles directed toward her. However, Itachi realized one thing as the matches continued and he was forced to fight again as was she; they were going to have to meet in battle. This was one he did not wish to fight, but his clan gave him little choice. Yet, it gave him a chance to see if she was truly his equal.

The hand was dropped in signal to began, but they merely kept their gazes locked. Empty red staring into icicle blue, there was a tense energy before they sprung, their eyes still locked. A dance started, an easy grace and rhythm was seen in both of them. The Sharingan's advantage began to surface, but she flipped back and tapped her legs. Smoke billowed from weights that dropped, and then she became a shadowed blur. Now Itachi was force to the brink, but they both managed only glancing blows, they both feel the crowd holding their breath. Itachi threw the first jutsu, the patent flames of the Uchiha's escaping from his lips. For a moment, he saw her smirk, and her hands flash, then the mist rolled in negating a lot of the Sharingan's abilities.

Yet, Itachi knew they were nearing the end, as they had trained far too long together to not know when they were tiring. He had also trained longer in sensing people by chakra, and finding them by ear. So, even as she landed behind him, he flipped over her dispelling the mist and wrapping a hand around her throat. He would have placed a kunai, but the girl had managed to finch them all while they were trading blows. Their match was revealed, he had a killing blow prepared, his breath brushing her ear, but she also had a kunai cocked toward his side. She could seriously injure him, but he placed his loose hand on her wrist, and squeezed.

To her credit, she didn't wince or offer any sound, in fact he saw not a twitch at all. The match was called to end, he the winner of the chunin exams, but Usagi had brought him to the brink of his capabilities, and he liked that. Finally she released the kunai from her grip, and she vanished from his hold. He smirked then, even after the majority of the crowd dispersed, she had been holding out on him and the protractors had missed it.

Simple to say the both made chunin at the age of ten, but then the clan interfered. His accomplishments made him the target of the clan's future, and his father concentrated on furthering his status in Konoha. As such he saw Usagi very little in between missions, his clan's politics, and his police shifts, she had her own missions as well. Then she was drafted into the medic nin program, where they saw each other even less. After that he was recruited as an ANBU ninja at the age of thirteen. He became captain shortly after that and the stress began to get to him.

The clan was pushing him to find a wife, particularly with a Hyuuga or an Uchiha. He didn't want either, and the one he wanted he couldn't even see, as when she ranked into jounin the Hokage volunteered her for a fledging program. Usagi was turned into one of Konoha's ambassadors to the foreign countries; it was either that or teach in the academy. Though that would have been a waste of her talents he wished she would have taken it or become a jounin sensei.

When he stumbled to Usagi's apartment, as Iruka was a grown man now, and Usagi needed her own space, he was surprised to actually find her there. She was resting from her missions when he vaulted into her window. Usagi said not a word about his new Sharingan or the blood on his clothes; instead she healed him with a gentle touch. At that touch, his blood roared within him, they were both adults in the ninja world even though they were just fourteen.

Without word or warning he grasped the blond by her waist as she went to leave him in peace, surprising her he turned her smaller frame to his. Ignoring her questioning eyes, Itachi followed his blood calls and took her lips without permission. Since his Sharingan had accidentally copied a kissing couple he had seen while training he knew exactly what to do. Her shock, surprise, and hesitant returned informed him that he had just taken her first kiss. This was something he was completely pleased with; he was her first kiss, the one she would remember for the rest of her life. Yes, she was his first too, but that mattered little to him, eventually he wanted more, but she wanted to breathe. He released her, watching with darken eyes as she panted, he brushed away a lingering bang catching her attention.

"Itachi-kun?" She ventured softly, a bit skittish, and he nuzzled her with his nose feeling her tense.

"Yes Usagi-chan?" He finally gave her the endearment, showing his possession, his feeling he was unable to voice. She gave a gentle smile falling into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

"Nothing, Tachi-kun." She murmured into his bare shoulder, he practically purred before releasing her. "You need to rest, doctor's orders." She scolded, and went to leave when he tugged her into his side. She caught his trouble look, as he did just kill his best friend for the clan, to gain the Mangekyo, but he didn't want to dwell on it. He would have fallen into a troubled sleep if she had not been by his side. A thought flickered across his mind, if she was his equal and the clan wouldn't allow their courtship, but they wanted his power then the clan needed to be straightened out.

So, weeks turned into months, and his standing in the clan plummeted as he tried to make the clan see that he was human too and not a tool. Then they finally pushed him too far, when they announced that he would marry a Uchiha or Hyuuga or their choosing or suffer their wrath. The clan head then forbid him from ever seeing Usagi again, or even of speaking of his humanity ever again. Madness, that normally comes with the Mangekyo, had been amazingly vacant until that declaration, they had pushed him over the edge. Easily he decimated his clan, leaving his younger brother alive, perhaps to better the fallen clan and then he left the house he had known for fourteen years.

His home was where his heart was, and that resided with a blond angel. Gently he knocked, and she allowed him entrance, he would have to be quick as he only had two hours at best. Itachi explained what he had done and why, fully knowing what his love would do, but he had to leave with a clear conscious. Usagi was quiet, for moments horrified, but she understood in some twisted way. "Come with me." He offered, giving her a open hand still covered with his clan's blood. Usagi knew then, no matter what he did, he would always have her heart. So, she reached forward and grasped his hand surprising him once more.

She left a letter for her older brother to not worry, she had gone with her love. Iruka would be sad, but he would also understand, as she had always followed her heart. Usagi also left her resignation and her headband on the table by the note as well. Then she turned Itachi with a small smile, and he pulled her to him. He kissed her even as he took her toward the organization he had join in secret. Usagi, sweet, pure, Usagi followed her heart into the depth of darkness. Love is a very fatal and twisting thing, morality is thrown out the window.


	3. Love and Power Have Heavy Prices

**Notes : Sasuke/ Usagi** one-shot. Feel better Sesshomaru Mistress!

Sasuke led Team Hebi into another nameless village on his quest for power and knowledge. His brooding countenance was pronounced, thinking about his encounter with his old team several days ago and the mechanics it operated by. The ramblings of Jugo reached a fevered pitch behind him, and he noticed that Karin straightened as they reached closer to the center of the town. "There is an extremely high chakra source coming straight toward us, it's even higher then the Akatsuki members!" She informed him and drawing on her ability some more. "It's being followed by said two Akatsuki members." She added and Sasuke straightened. Honestly he was not quite sure if he could take on any at this particular moment still recovering from his last battle with Deidara.

Team Hebi was blown aside by a large gust of wind as a blur dashed between them. The blur was followed by Kisame, and Sasuke tensed awaiting his brother's arrival and yet it was a double colored man with a fly-trap wrapped around him that showed up next. "Leader wants your skills." Kisame growled as he barreled pass Team Hebi not even paying attention to them. The double-colored man faded into the ground, and Sasuke stilled. So, the person was powerful, perhaps powerful enough to join his little band.

Silently, he gestured for his team to follow him and to spy on the battle. His chakra flashed violently as he saw the rest of the Akatsuki including his elder brother. That means they were close to the enemy's base, as there were no astral projections to be found. Sasuke had discovered the tiny infection of chakra that designated it wasn't the user's meaning it was Leader's shape-shift. The blur shifted in mid go and swayed around to find a way to escape.

"Come on now, you do not have a choice." Kisame warned the blur, and raised his sword to be freed.

"No!" It was an angry cry and a brilliant flash of white light exploded causing the Akatsuki to be blown back. When the white light died down the blur was no where to be seen. Sasuke recoiled directing Team Hebi to stand down and retreat, they certainly were not ready to battle the whole Akatsuki. Escaping the thrashed area, Sasuke's intelligence kicked in and he turned to Karin.

"Which way?" He asked, and Karin fell into a silent contemplation. Absently he noticed Suigetsu was measuring Kisame, almost ready to strike, but turned instead to him.

"West, about five hundred meters." Karin answered, and she had a tight expression on her face. Sasuke ignored her distaste on adding more members, and instead quickened his pace toward the west. Five hundred meters later Sasuke wanted to growl, just in case he flicked a glance at Karin and she nodded. It was a girl, seemingly around his age resting tiredly against a tree. As soon as he could see her, she jumped up and glanced in his direction. For a moment she fell into a fighting stance, her expression unsure and then it turned to confident.

She zeroed in Suigetsu, and within a blink she was before the water-shaper. Sasuke held off the rest of his team wanting to know what she was capable of, though he was a bit incense that she completely ignored him.

For awhile Suigetsu's ability seemed to frustrate her, but then she grinned. Her fingers danced in a parade he had never seen before, and ice surrounded Suigetsu. His ability was negated, but only for so long, though the girl seemed to know that and then called down lightening, she literally called lightening to strike Suigetsu. The water-shaper was physically out, and Sasuke measured his shock, that was the first time he had ever seen that happened.

She then turned when Jugo and Karin leapt at her; she pulled out a seal and slapped it on Jugo's forehead causing him to halt in place. The girl then knocked him out while dodging out of the way of Karin's strikes. She pouted at the girl as if to inform her that it wasn't very nice to attack unprovoked. The girl didn't give Karin much of a turn to activate her latent abilities before she took her out as well. The girl then turned to him with measuring eyes; she was assessing him as a threat. Sasuke raised a hand, please with what he had seen and gave her an empty smirk.

"Enough, stop now, we are not enemies." He stated plainly and she dropped her attacking stance, but she did not relax. That was good, but he wanted her to join his ranks so he needed her to trust him on some level.

Well, she was female, and quite a good-looking one at that, so he began to exclude that Uchiha charm of his. He let his eye catching smirk settle on his face and shuffled a little to bare more of his chest, satisfied when he looked positively irresistible to the female persuasion. At least that is what he thought, because in a blink she was in his face. She grinned quite fetchingly causing his blood to boil and raised a hand slowly. He let his smirk stretch, and his aura of confidence increase, his fan girls would practically die back home. Sasuke leaned forward a bit, as if he was interested in the girl. He was not prepared for what happened next.

"Pervert!" She screamed and slapped him across his cheek causing his head to turn at the velocity of the strike. "What kind of girl do you think I am do you believe I have no pride?" She snapped and whirled on her heel slapping him again with the long streamers of hair. Sasuke was shocked and all together intrigued, the Uchiha charm had failed! He absolutely couldn't believe it, hell once and a while he even had males drooling over him. "Next time keep a lid on it." She said and began walking away; she stopped only once to retrieve the seal on Jugo's forehead before continuing to walk. Lazily she waved a hand at his team and a white light swam over healing whatever damage she had dealt. Then she was gone, like she was a mere mirage, Sasuke absolutely desired her power now.

His team's forms of muffled reactions had his attention falling to them. She had taken them all down without a single drop of sweat to be seen. Hell, she didn't seem to be trying when she did so, no wondered the Akatsuki wanted her. Sasuke knew then she would join him, on way or another, he would not allow his brother to gain another advantage. Besides, his ego demanded that she would submit to him, she would not get away with taunting his masculine pride.

"Karin status," He growled, and watched as Karin shifted.

"She's back in the village, the Akatsuki have also dispersed." She answered, and Suigetsu smiled.

"She'll be great practice for the seven swordsmen." He muttered and Sasuke struck out.

"No," He designated making his team turned to him, "she's mine." Sasuke stated and an eerie smirk began to grow, resembling Orochimaru some. However before they could return the way they came, Suigetsu needed to consume his water, and get more to fill his bottles. Sasuke weathered the necessary detainment, but he felt the blood of excitement rushing through his veins. Finally, someone he could test his new found strength against, all of it. Sasuke also knew he would be able to secure another set of useful jutsu from the coming battle, she was also a healer, and true Karin had her own skills not even she could heal as quickly and effortlessly as that girl. He definitely needed to get a name; his ego wouldn't allow her amenity, and he had never cared much for mystery.

Usagi sighed brushing back her long hair as she healed another sick farmer. This latest plague of useless crops was making her home a target for famine and illness. Smiling as the man thanked her, she went to wash the blood from her hands, her life as an active fighter ninja instead of a healer had been brief, but influential. Then again Ten'ou-sensei wouldn't settle for anything less the complete destruction of an enemy. Usagi never much believed in that philosophy preferring to avoid a fight if necessary, however that didn't always happen. Then her true home was scattered, struck by politics of a larger village and force to separate or die.

Most of her people had chosen to die then serve some militaristic idea. Usagi was sent on a mission at the time her senseis and friends had made this decision so when she came back there was nothing left. She took their teachings to heart as well as her ideals and began wandering the globe. Since she had no village allegiance they taught her several things, but never any secret techniques when she came across a major shinobi village. However, she had learned them all anyway, after all most of them considered her weak and not a threat so they didn't care when she watched spars. They never knew of her true potential and at most she showed her healing abilities. Her fighting potential was kept on a low key scale though at times she missed Konoha and Suna. There had been overly kind people in that area, but she never stayed.

Finally she settled in a village that reminded her of her own home. There were no shinobi in the village but she was a great protector when bandits came to call, and healing skills were well sought after. Though lately Kumogakure has been poisoning their water source making their crops fail and her people sick. She was getting drained as everyday she went out and purified as much water as possible, each day she was able to do a little more, but it was like trying to stop a flood of water by putting their fingers in the hole. Usagi trained everyday forcing her chakra to climb and climb, her limits taxed and dangerously depleted. However, Ten'ou-sensei used to say she had the strength of will, and the heart to succeed and save the world. Usagi wasn't looking to save the world, merely save her home village from its impending destruction.

Now she had to deal with some strange organization trying to force her into their ranks, saying she had little choice. Yeah right, she could sense each one's chakra limit and strength, so could take them all out if she wanted. Well, if she faced them one on one or even two on one, but beyond that, she wasn't able too. They subconsciously seemed to know that so they always attacked her with three or more members. Her latest run-in though showed her all the active members and it made her frown. They were all S-class ninjas after her, and they might very well attack the village to get her to surrender. She really needed to cleanse the water and put up a dam so she could leave. Silently, she went back out, forcing on her chakra through a focusing stone her mother had given her long ago, it looking like a blooming rose made of a diamond. Said jewel glowed and she pointed at the water trying to cleanse the water and the taint from the crops.

"Please." Usagi prayed even as she fainted with a pensive gaze on her face. Eyes of onyx tinged red flashed in her mind for a brief second before she knew no more.

"The chakra level has dropped into dangerous levels." Karin warned him, and Sasuke had a feeling he would have scolded the person for doing something foolish. Sasuke pushed on, they were close to the village, they only needed to pass by the long river before them. "Stop, she is just ahead." Karin informed him, she was not happy with this event. Sasuke saw the flash of gold beside the river, and he leapt toward her with a chakra enforced leap.

His eyes studied the strange jewel that was glowing dimly in her hand. "Her chakra covers the jewel and this whole river." Karin stated and Suigetsu hissed.

"This water was recently poisoned, even though it's been purified." He informed him. "In fact I've never seen such pure water." Suigetsu crowed grinning with his sharp-teeth. "She did this." He added pointing to the resting girl. Jugo was strangely silent, in fact he hadn't muttered once since she had placed that seal on his forehead.

"Un." The girl muttered, her eyelids flickering, and Sasuke glanced down to lock orbs. She quickly recognized him, and turned her head away to call her focus stone into her body. "Oh no, not you." She finally said while standing shakily up. "What do you want?" The girl asked.

"Now that's not a nice way of talking to a man who could've taken your life." Sasuke stated, but she merely shook her head.

"If I was in any danger I would have instantly transported." She mumbled her statement caused both his and Karin's ears to perk up. Sasuke, because of the power she contained, and Karin, because she would make an interesting experiment. She once again ignored him in favor of the river and she smiled peacefully. "Good the poison is gone." She murmured to herself, she then seemed to enter a trance though one hand was still pointed at him and his team.

Wood began to grow on the embankment threading into the water. She was building a natural dam to stop the injection of any more poison into the land; it would also act as a natural filter. He blinked, the last time he heard of such a talent it was in the First Hokage's hands. That one ANBU Captain Yamato didn't have the same amount of control as the one who donated his DNA to the man. Karin was interested and she stepped forward when the girl opened her strange blue eyes.

"Yes?" She questioned sensing Karin had a question.

"Have you ever heard of or met a man named Orochimaru?" Karin inquired, and Sasuke figured that she was making sure the girl wasn't a previous experiment. Though he had a feeling she was not, though he could not explain why, that power seemed hers and hers alone.

"No." The girl answered simply. "Now may I have a chance to ask a question?" She proffered. He said nothing and neither his team, until Jugo nodded surprising Team Hebi. "Why do you keep following me?" She asked. It was Suigetsu who answered, which made the whole thing really weird as he didn't like any of Team Hebi.

"We want you to come with us, to travel to find our goals." Suigetsu explained, and Sasuke felt angry for some reason as the girl tilted her head at him.

"Really?" She asked her eyes were bright.

"Actually I want to recruit you." Sasuke stated, and her eyes immediately dimmed.

"I don't want to go anywhere with a pervert." She responded, and Sasuke had quite enough, Uchiha's were not perverts.

"I challenge you." Sasuke snapped, and his team backed up. They had felt the stroke of power as it waved over them.

"Oh?" Her tone was frosty.

"Yes, I win; you come with me, no argument." Sasuke declared and she raised an eyebrow.

"What if I decline?" She hissed.

"Then you are a fool and a coward." Sasuke responded.

"I rather be known to you as a fool and a coward then a rash perverted idiot." She answered, turning her back on him declaring him not a threat. That stroked his pride and ego, but he was also thrilled on how she was keeping a level head.

"Look, if you win, I will leave you alone." Sasuke finally said, and she turned back to him with an easy twirl. Her eyes assessed him and his offer before she smirked, and he felt his own blood rise to the challenge.

"Very well." She stated, and then she was gone from her spot. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan; he would not let his ego destroy a good fight. "That won't help you." She managed to whisper in his ear as he felt the edge of her hand stroke his neck before he moved. His fight could have ended prematurely, but she seemed willing to play his game, that could work in his favor. However, first he needed to find her; he leapt because there had been a burst of chakra from below. He had just managed to escape the reach of a tree root, but still the girl stayed out of his vision. "You are to slow." She was once again by his ear, and this time there was a kunai resting on his spine.

Sasuke felt himself shiver in anticipation, and something else, he quickly switched with a rock lying about. He heard her laugh; it was playful, not taunting informing him that she was having fun. His fingers danced with invisible wires laying sightless traps that he could control. Finally his Sharingan zeroed in on her form, but it couldn't lock on her she was somehow bending the Sharingan's ability to analyze away. His body was already activating his Chidori Nagashi and drawing his blade. She brushed his shoulder and he stabbed behind him fully counting on the Chidori Nagashi to stun her. However, she only chuckled stealing his currents away and swinging out of the blade's path.

Sasuke grinned it was a true battle of wits, one he hadn't had in such a long time. Deidara forced his limits, but didn't make him break them. She moved in front of him to return his current to him, but he dropped his blade and pulled his fingers tight. The wires leapt to his command tightening around them and pulling her flushed against him. She was the perfect height for him and he leaned a little closer to taunt her as she done to him. Only for her to explode in droplets of water and his blade felt resting against his neck. He wasn't down yet as he pulled the strings straight threw himself and he melted into the earth.

The wires made purchase around his sword that she merely cast away. Sasuke shifted from his place underground only for his Sharingan to spin in warning at a current of chakra heading toward him. He leapt from the ground to see electricity crawling all over where he had been. Immediately he took to the surrounding trees summoning up his Chidori along with several needle forms of it, he then locked onto her chakra signal and slammed into her surprised form. Only for it to crumble into rocks and a pair of kunai to rest on killing points as she stood in front of him. "Got'cha." She sung and he surrendered, he had lost.

Honoring his bargain he went to his team to tell them to retreat. She followed after and he figure she wanted to make sure he would leave. "Mou, I'll come with you though." She said quietly, and he stopped before they entered into his team's vision. Slowly Sasuke turned to the girl with confusion on his face. "You need my help, so I'll help, I can see it in your eyes." She said softly, giving him and understanding grin. Again he was reminded of her beauty that went with her skill, and his hand rose before he even knew what he was doing. He brushed her cheek tenderly, as close to being sincere as he could possibly be while his brother still lived. She was a true female ninja, one the Konoha girl's should have been before he left in order to gain his favor. She merely slinked out of his touch offering a coy smile.

"Besides, someone needs to keep your perverted tendencies in line." She murmured, and bounced up to his team, he could only stand shock as she had thrown his attentions away again. His ego scream as it realized she had called him a pervert again, but this time he didn't mind so much. He ultimately got what he wanted in the first place, her power by his side.

"Do you have a name?" Suigetsu was asking as she casually interacted with team Hebi. Sasuke growled and inserted himself between her and the water ninja.

"Tenshi, forgive this cursed one." Jugo said stunning Team Hebi again, the girl only turned to him with a soft smile.

"Be calm all your sins are forgiven, your desires slackened." She said brushing Jugo's head in a caring manner, much like a mother.

Over time, a period of months, were the girl kept her amenity she never did give them her name; they had taken to calling her bunny. It was what she tended to reminded them of whenever she bounded over the land. She only chuckled the first time they said that, as if she knew some great secret that she couldn't possibly share with them.

Bunny had taught them a great many things and managed to keep them out of the grasp of their enemies while they traveled. Sasuke found her company desirable, but it was at the fateful battle that he understood why, and it wasn't just her power. Once again the eight man team of Konoha had stumbled across them, though they had Jiraiya along with them making it a fairly difficult fight.

Suigetsu had run dry his last bottle drained to keep up with the annoying tag-team of Jiraiya and Yamato. Kakashi had been keeping Sasuke entertain with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai since they knew his fighting style best, and Jugo with Karin were tussling with those who were once team eight. As such, Suigetsu's elastic water ability was slowing, making it easier to strike him with heavy blows. Bunny had left to catch dinner when they were attack, when her form appeared and took Suigetsu into her arms lending him water for his ability that is when things turned. However, Kakashi had managed to get in a wound and Naruto was running to finally finish him off. She then dropped the rejuvenated water nin down and appeared right in front of the Rasengen, taking all of the attack.

Naruto fell back in shock his kyuubi power flickering back under his control. Sasuke could feel she was in serious danger, and all the fighting stopped just to observe as the angel struggled to maintain energy to heal. Slowly she arched her head, stroking his cheek absently, and gave him a small smile.

"Sasuke, choose, love or power?" She asked him, and Sasuke stilled. He didn't understand why this question reeked with importance. His seal answered even before he could, and his mouth gave the damning answer.

"Power." He answered, and her eyes flashed with disappointment before they became exceedingly empty.

"Very well." It was tinged with sadness as the power flowed into him and he knew he could take on Itachi now. "You shall have my power, but I shall never have your memory." Sasuke understood what she said, he gotten the power he had wanted at the cost of her memory. That hurt more then when Itachi slain the clan, so he had one last question before her memory faded.

"What would have happened if I had chosen love?" Sasuke inquired. She gave him a sad smile, stroking his lips absently as she fought to answer his question.

"You would have gained both." Bunny spoke, and Sasuke felt the well break holding his emotions, that was as close as a confession they would come to have. Her eyes slid closed as her wounds healed, and Sasuke stole a kiss from those frozen lips. She awoke with a scream of anger and swatted him on his chest.

"Help, pervert, rape!" She yelled struggling out of his hold.

"You don't remember me?" Sasuke inquired sadly, the tears painting his face.

"No." Bunny answered, her eyes concerned and confused. Sasuke wiped his tears away and held out his hand for a proper hello.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He said, she grasped his hand with that same sunny smile.

"Tsukino Usagi." She responded, and only Team Hebi understood his sad laugh. Bunny, her name had been to them, and Rabbit is what she was named.

Some how Team Hebi managed to convince the Konoha team to finish what they had set out to do. They had let them go, because Sasuke had promised to return home in two weeks with Akatsuki destroyed. Team Hebi had only asked for a pardon and the ability to come to Konoha and it was Jiraiya who granted it. As he was now of the council in Konoha and had the power to do such a thing. For a second he wanted Usagi to stay with his Team, but they managed to convince him she would be better off in Konoha. He let go with an empty smile, Naruto chattering happily with the new girl who always had a sunny smile to offer…

Sasuke made good on his promise, slaying the Akatsuki and returning with their heads to Konoha. Konoha welcomed his team with open arms including him, but he did not see the face he wanted to see. He found her eventually with his former team, currently putting Naruto in his place with his own attack. However, Naruto only laughed pushing the girl over while Sai and Sakura tackled her as soon as she hit the ground. Kakashi was watching from the trees like a proud father, and Sasuke felt that twinge again. Her power, that which didn't come from her chakra, was resonating with her presence.

Sadly he walked over, seeing her confused glance toward him. Team Kakashi practically vanished to give him privacy as he approached her. "Welcome home Uchiha-kun." She stated giving him a broad smile. He turned his head, it was almost what he wanted to hear, and her power grew in him. Sasuke couldn't help but ask the question that once had been asked to him.

"Usagi, if you had to choose, would you choose power or love?" Sasuke asked. She didn't even hesitate, and gave him a gorgeous smile.

"Love," She answered, "with love I can give everything to protect my special people and know that I will survive to see them again." Usagi finished. Sasuke chuckled, the jewel surfacing out of his body and returning to its proper owner.

"Good girl." Sasuke said softly, and turned to leave her.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Usagi called, and he stopped she had called his first name. "You want to spar sometime?" She baited and he nodded. "Great, oh are you hungry?" Usagi asked, and Sasuke turned to her.

"Yes, I am a bit." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Well I made some tomato risotto, do you want some, I made more then the team needed." She offered and Sasuke came over to sit by her. Usagi handed over the food and settled down beside him, she chattered absently as she ate, but Sasuke was happy. Sure, she maybe will never regain her latent memories of her love, but perhaps they could have a new one instead. A true one that isn't stained with the promises of power and vengeance.

Love and power have heavy prices, ones you will have to choose when you walk their paths. With power you have to lose everything, including that which you love to continue on its path as it slowly destroys you. Love, however, you have the ability to sacrifice everything just to keep your precious people happy, but at the same time it can be the greatest gift you could give.


	4. Should Have

**Notes : Kakashi/Usagi **even though she's the one that confesses.

He was young, but he was smart, and was already aware of the term should have. His team was wrong; he knew Usagi should have been the female ninja on his team instead of Rin. She was the same age as him, brilliant and a hard worker; she would have balanced the team nicely. Rin was a nice girl, a good girl, and she also had fan-girl tendencies, but Kakashi knew that Rin would belong to Obito long before either of them knew.

Kakashi also knew he was untouchable, scarred by his father's decisions in life and death. However, that didn't stop Yondaime' sister from trying to befriend him. She seemed uncaring about her brother's shadow being cast over her or the fact that he had developed two world-renown jutsus. None of that seemed to bother her as much as Kakashi had to deal with his father's shadow, needing to make a name for himself. Though Usagi only told him she had her own growing to do, her brother couldn't do it for her.

She was a natural born healer while her brother was the natural born fighter. However, she made due with what she had, never settling for anything less the best from herself. Which is why Kakashi believed she should have put on his team, she would be an equal. Kakashi knew he should have accepted the hand extended in friendship.

"Kakashi?" Rin prodded with a small smile toward him, Kakashi only flipped one lazy eye in her direction. He had been studying one of his opponents in the jounin exam. She moved gracefully, unlike the Yondaime who moved with speed, though neither wasted any energy. Watching as she maneuvered, he could bet that she managed to con her Hyuuga teammate into teaching her the fundamentals of Juken, Usagi was good at that.

Hell, she managed to get stubborn Jiraiya, Tsunade, and even Orochimaru to teach her a little before he went rogue. He wasn't quite sure if Anko ever forgave the girl from drawing her master's attention away from her even if it was just for a few hours a day. Now it didn't matter, Orochimaru was a missing ninja, and they were caught in the end of the war. Konoha needed powerful ninjas desperately and he didn't want to be just cannon fodder. Usagi's last strike to her opponent's temple had him out, even though she should have been fighting another female. However, there were very few females who made it this far, so her opponents tended to be male. A loud alarm rang through disrupting his thoughts, they were being attacked.

Team Yondaime was in the office in a blink, only to take a mission that would change his life forever. Kakashi absently noted that Yondaime was arguing with Sandaime about something while pointing to Usagi. "She's not going to the front lines!" Her brother argued protectively. Sandaime sighed, rubbing tired circles upon his forehead, he couldn't change the council's decision, and they wanted both siblings on the front line. First, Yondaime refused he didn't want his team in the middle of battle without him, but then he remembered his was to be the fourth, the village came first.

"Onii-sama." Usagi's soft voice spoke up breaking into the tense conversation. "It is done, let me go." She stated, and the fourth could do nothing even though he desperately wished to order her to stay. "My skills are needed there, and it is there I shall go." She spoke like a true ninja of Konoha, and Kakashi had to admire that. Usagi disappeared then, the soft brushing of leaves her only clue she was ever there….

Kakashi fell to his knees after he slain the Iwa ninja, Obito had died and it was his fault. He placed a hand on the hidden Sharingan in his left eye, Obito's gift to him. He should have lived, and Kakashi knew he should have died. Rin said nothing, tears pouring from their eyes even as he completed the mission; she had loved the goofy Uchiha. Yondaime was crushed when he heard of his student's death and his sister's capture while she was defending him from a triple attack while he bandaged his wound. This had gone all wrong; Konoha lost two of their promising ninjas and all the council had to say was that is their life.

Yondaime couldn't assemble a team to retrieve his sister, and neither could he go himself. Kakashi knew then that the Yondaime's hands were tied Konoha would not surrender even if they had their precious Yondaime's sister.

Usagi was a fighter in her heart; she had never surrendered the will to continue no matter how tortuous the Iwa ninjas were. The only thing they ever managed to get from her over the course of interrogation was that she forgave them. How could she not? War was a terrible thing, but even it had two sides, and to the opposing the ideals of one would seem like the ideals of the enemy. "She's a pretty young thing, tough too." She heard one of the older generals' comment.

"Too bad she isn't one of ours; she would have done us proud." Usagi heard the Tsuchikage murmur; she was a highly-valued prisoner. She coughed then, blood getting into her throat subconsciously bringing attention to herself. Glancing up through swollen eyes she noticed then looking at her.

"I forgive you." She stated and then fell into unconscious, unaware of the surprise on the Iwa ninja. Iwa wanted to keep her truly the Tsuchikage did, but Iwa was forced to surrender and in the terms of surrender Usagi was to be returned.

Kakashi watched as his last teammate crept out of Konoha, a short blade caught in her grip. Rin was going to join Obito, and he was not going to stop her it was her heart's wish. He then turned to the North gate where the treaty from Iwa was coming to, and there, was Usagi with her head held high even as blemishes, cuts, and bruises decorated her body. He observed as Yondaime broke code and ran to his sister, but he saw the Tsuchikage nod. Obviously Usagi was treasured some where other then Konoha, for the people here always compared her to her brother, she always looked like the weak one. He didn't miss the council's sneers for having, what they deemed a weakling back, or the fact that the Hokage was being too emotional.

Finally Yondaime remembered his place and let his blond sister go. She merely shook her head at him and rapped him once on the shoulder. Usagi then tilted her head where she felt Kakashi's presence. Without a word she transported, landing in front of him. Kakashi should have been the one to greet her, but it was she who bowed in hello. She considered him one of her friends though he had done nothing to deserve such a thing.

"Obito is dead, and Rin committed suicide." He said quietly watching as the girl's face fell. They were her friends as well, and he wasn't surprise they did tend to spend a lot of time over at Yondaime's house. Usagi hugged him before he even knew she moved, tears were soaking her shirt, but they were not hers. "It's my entire fault." He whispered and she shook her head.

"Death is the only one at fault." She responded and she continued to hug him even as he cried for his lost family, she would save her own tears for later.

Several years later Konoha was once again the target for tragedy. Kyuubi was making its way to toward Konoha, and Kakashi observed as his sensei and his close friend argue. "Don't you dare make a clause that no one will be able to adopt him!" Usagi yelled while pointing to the baby in the center of the room.

"It's for the good of his character, Konoha will spoil their hero." Yondaime answered, and Usagi's eyes widen. Kakashi always found that expression on her comical and a bit cute. He flicked a glance out the window; Kyuubi had the worst timing he was going to ask her out tonight. Kakashi had just got permission from the Yondaime to court his sister when this happened. He wanted a chance to capture her heart just as she had captured his, Kakashi had no doubt in would be safe in her care.

"Onii-sama, you couldn't possibly be that naïve and foolish!" She yelled tugging at her streamers.

"Konoha will honor my final wish." Yondaime declared, his arms crossed and his gaze nervously settled on the giant fox. Usagi knew time was short so she made her final gamble.

"You are optimistic fool Onii-sama, much like I am, so I will make a deal with you." Usagi finally submitted. "If Konoha honor's your wish then I will honor your other one and become Godaime." She stated and both males gasped. Usagi had refused to take over the mantle because of politics and how the council hated her. Though Yondaime didn't know the council hated his soft-hearted sister.

"Go on." Yondaime stated oddly serious.

"If they do not, I will take him from this village and shall never return." Usagi declared and the Yondaime frowned, he had his doubts but he couldn't believe his village would be so shallow.

"I agree," He said and signed the blood contract Usagi had been sketching the terms on. Kakashi should have stopped her; he had a terrible feeling about this conversation.

"Now go save this village you love so Aniki." She whispered, and Yondaime's eyes filled with tears.

"You called me Aniki." He said softly and Usagi stepped forward to hug him goodbye. "May I speak with Kakashi for a moment?" Yondaime inquired and Usagi vanished from the office. He turned his attention to his once student, now an established jounin. "Keep an eye on them for me please." Yondaime pleaded.

"Of course sensei." Kakashi answered.

"Heh, you would have been my brother eventually." Yondaime chuckled as he leapt out the window to his death. Kakashi felt wetness in his covered eye, and he tracked Usagi's chakra signal. She was following her brother to watch his last moments, Kakashi followed after.

Morning dawned on the village, Sandaime taking up the mantle of hokage once more, but the village was out for blood. Kakashi stood beside Usagi as she mourned for her brother, one arm wrapped around her waist. A shiver was in his gut, but Kakashi ignored it, he should have listened to it.

"Kill it, kill the Kyuubi reborn!" The villagers yelled, but were silenced by both Usagi and the Sandaime.

"How dare you not honor your fallen Hokage's wish, how dare you call yourselves a village of family!" Usagi yelled, but she was cut off by a harsh slap. Kakashi let her go, and laid a hand on his kunai pouch, both stared at the council woman.

"Silence weakling." She hissed. "You should have died; you should have given your life to the sealing, not our hokage." She yelled and the villagers cheered.

"Leave the village." The council man ordered.

"You are no longer welcomed by Konoha." Danzo declared a smirk on his face. He was finally getting revenge for her snubbing his marriage proposal.

"May Selene, and Yondaime forgive you, for I never will." She stated and turned to leave.

"Heretic!" The villagers cried.

"Useless traitor." The clan council added.

"Blood betrayer, weakling." The council finished. Kakashi blinked, his world shattering even as Sandaime fought with the council for whom should be the next protector of the village. Quickly he went after her, to stop her, but he was silent when he saw her crying while packing her things.

"Foolish Aniki." She whispered to her picture of the fallen Hokage. Usagi glanced up when Kakashi's presence stroked her senses. He walked over trying to force words from his throat that seemed to be permanently stuck. "I guess this is goodbye Kakashi." She said, and Kakashi rested a restraining hand on her arm. Usagi turned to him, as he lifted the Sharingan to memorize her face forever. She gave him a sad smile, without warning she reached forward tugged down his mask and kissed him.

Kakashi felt their brief connection was not enough and he pushed against her lips. They warred for a while, but his height along with his greater lung capacity gave him dominance. She submitted to his whims and let him explore her mouth even as tears dripped down her face. Finally she needed to breath and she pushed away. Grasping his chin she looked straight into his mismatched eyes with a loving smile. "If you know nothing else, if you remember nothing else, know that I love you Kakashi-kun, and I forever will." She whispered and then she was gone, out of his life.

Immediately he tracked her signature to the gates of Konoha. He arrived only for the guards along with the council to block his way. "You are ordered to stand down or be declared a missing ninja." They warned him, he slouched in return, his promise to the Yondaime weighing on his mind. He would watch over Naruto for the both of them.

"Everyone I loved is dead or gone." Kakashi answered Sasuke staring into the boy's tortured eyes. He then retreated to the memorial stone while gazing at the Yondaime's face.

"_Heh, you would have been my brother eventually."_ Kakashi heard his voice echo in his head. _"__**Know that I love you Kakashi-kun, and I forever will.**__"_ Her words came back to him even now, and his heart continues to falter. "I should have fought for her, I should have made her stay and change their minds."Kakashi told the stone. "I should have loved her with all my being when I had the chance, I should have followed her taking Naruto with me." He said regretting his past.

_'I _**_should have_**.'


	5. Obtaining Happiness

**Notes : Kakashi/Usagi** Because I'm such a sap, because the other ones got at least two and semi-happy endings. Because at least they got the girl, here's the want you all wanted. Part 2 to Should Have.

Kakashi watched as his team fell apart, Sasuke withdrawing because of his past, Naruto recoiling because there was no trust, and Sakura breaking because she couldn't reach either of them. He looked up to see the Yondaime's face, and that did little to help his situation. At least Usagi's name was added to the memorial as an M.I.A. for Tsunade had long since revoked the council's heady decision based on blame. His own words ran through his head once more, about the ones he loved, and it would stay that way because Usagi was sure to make herself scarce.

Kakashi was sure she survived, she had the same blood and will that ran in her brother, but she had the heart too. Heart is what his team was desperately lacking, and he didn't know how much longer they would struggle to stay together. True Kakashi didn't put up much of a fight anymore, his team would go its own way, they always did. Hell, he didn't have a heart to call his own anyway, no it was buried in regrets…

Kabuto grunted under the weight of the boy's body, he couldn't bruise Orochimaru's new vessel. His trek was stopped by a lone female with blond hair, one that tickled his ancient memories. "I'm sorry but you will not be taking that boy to Orochi-san." She said before in a flash, one reminiscent to the yellow flash, she stole the Uchiha's body away. "He is part of the hope Aniki wanted for the leaf." She began and Kabuto drew a parallel, so Yondaime's sister still upholds her brother's honor."The taint I shall take away be sure to say hello to Orochi-san for me." She instructed.

"Tell me yourself betrayed rabbit." Orochimaru's hissed behind her, and she only tilted her head to him. For a minute there was the old sensei in his eyes as looked up one who was shun for greatness, but she grew differently on her path from he. "Curiosity sake, why do anything for that village?" Orochimaru asked, even though he prepared to attack.

"Orochi-san," Usagi started showing her clear eyes to him, "I do nothing for that village." Her tone was dark with distaste. "I however, know that this boy is part of the future my brother wanted, and he is Kakashi's." She explained. "No matter the respect I had for you, or the burning distaste I have for that village will make me break that bond." Was her final words and then she was gone. Orochimaru couldn't find it in himself to send Kabuto after her, knowing he would fail; he would just have to wait again. After all, the betrayed rabbit was no seal master like her brother, his seal would remain.

Usagi set her burden down as she heard him groan, her eyes immediately tracking to the curse seal. She could sense a bit of Kakashi chakra around it, meaning he had tried a confinement seal. She grinned lovingly, so Aniki's student was following his footsteps, which seemed right. However, this boy belonged to the one she loved; he was part of his family which means the seal had to go. Konoha knew her brother was a seal genius, what they didn't know was she was the one he borrowed the idea from. Usagi had a lot of gifts like her brother, she just tended not to use them, Konoha like to make parallels between them she wasn't going to give them more ammunition.

She saw the boy glare up at her in hate, as if he sensed she was detaining him from his goal. While she summoned her power she laid a restraining seal on him, and just started to talk. He was steeped in vengeance, but for Kakashi she would cure him of it. "You know, you're just like him when he was young." She mumbled while brushing his raven locks away to get a better look at the seal.

"Who?" He finally asked, and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Kakashi, you both have that attitude." She remarked, and Sasuke's eyes widen. '_Everyone I ever loved is dead or gone_.' He heard his sensei's voice ring in his ears. His attention sharpened and he got a good look at the woman, she shared striking resemblance to the fourth and Naruto.

"You're her, the one Konoha betrayed." Sasuke finally managed. She only chuckled grimly, and laid a warm hand where his seal resided.

"So that's the tale Kakashi told." She muttered. "I'm going to put you out now, the seal is leeching your power and life, and I'm taking it away before it kills you." She instructed and then he only knew darkness. He did feel her brush a kiss on his brow like a mother.

Usagi watched over the boy as the last of the taint left his soul. What she didn't tell the last Uchiha is she was also leeching the pain out of him as well. He would have a clear mind, and just because she knew he needed it on some level she gave him a power boost. As a gift, she also manipulated the heavenly power to change his Sharingan just a little. This shall get him what he desires but only on the right path, she smile though, the taint had made him do more then he thought when he was bitten.

Sasuke regain conscious about midway back to Konoha, he knew because they had just sped through the Valley of the End. What he was surprised about was how fast they were going, and what it resembled. Except, instead of a yellow flash, it was gold and white that he saw. She only craned her head to look at him with a playful smile. "Sleep." She whispered, and sleep he did.

Sasuke awoke the next time to find his team leaning over him in surprise. Searching out Kakashi's face he gave a pleading look to which he understood. "Godaime-sama, he wants to speak." Kakashi stated the Hokage quickly lifted the seal on his lips, which was place so he could call no jutsus.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I've done, but someone helped me." Sasuke got out in a rush.

"Did that someone remove the cursed seal as well?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, trying to make sure Kakashi stuck around long enough to hear what he had to say.

"This person is who?" The Hokage asked.

"It's her, the one Konoha betrayed; she took me from Orochimaru's grasp saying something about giving Kakashi-sensei back his family." He reiterated. From that point on that was all Kakashi heard, he didn't even ask for permission before he was gone. Tsunade only looked at his disappearing figure while Danzo made a fuss.

"He is not to be marked a missing ninja, he is on an S-class mission to bring one of our own home." She whispered, simple memories in her voice. Her first little apprentice brat was coming home, which means it was time for a celebration. Also judging by Sasuke's recovery she has made leaps and bounds in the medical profession as well as the sealing profession.

"Well, I'll be darned, that little munch-rat did have latent seal capabilities." Jiraiya's voice was heard from the din.

Kakashi glanced around before slamming his hands down for a summon. Pakkun appeared before him with an irritated expression that vanished when he saw his face. "Yes?" Pakkun questioned.

"Please, I'll give you as many treats as you want just help me find this person." Kakashi plead and Pakkun was surprised, not even was Kakashi this forceful when the Uchiha had gone. Kakashi then held out a bright headband, one that looks like it was polished many times. Pakkun sniffed the item, and then the ground the scent catching in his nostrils. The trail led them to a familiar bridge one Kakashi hadn't visit since its naming. He thanked his pug, as his nose was pointless near water, and said his paws were wonderful before dismissing him.

He saw her, sitting on top of the naming plate of the bridge. She had a rather idealistic smile on her face, as she swung her legs like a child. Kakashi couldn't take it, the need for her still so great in his breast. '_**Know that I love you Kakashi-kun, and I forever will.'**_ Her thoughts, her words beat like a mantra in his head, in his heart, but did they still ring true? Fool, he scolded himself, she returned his family to him. Kakashi was slightly amazed that she didn't even notice he was there, but then he understood why.

"Aniki, how are you today?" She was speaking to the sky with a gentle smile. "I forgive them Aniki, everyday, just for you." Usagi added, tapping the sign. "Well, maybe not just for you, but for Naruto too." She added, and Kakashi felt his chest tighten. Did his refusal to follow her make him lose her? "Che, you're probably grinning down at me in that special way that told me you knew my secrets." She scolded. "Though most of all, I forgave the village for him, I love him so how can I not?" She asked. "Though you knew that already Aniki, you would have given Kakashi-kun your blessings wouldn't you?" Usagi mused, and that was all Kakashi needed to hear.

With quick leaps he was up beside her, and even before she could attack or turn around, Kakashi had pulled his mask down and claimed her lips. She responded immediately to him, as he felt her slide into his embrace. Though before Kakashi could nudge it further, she pushed him back a bit. "Well, that's a hell of a hello Kakashi-kun, but it's a bit precarious up here." She said giving him a bright smile.

"Makes it all more exciting." He returned grinning roguishly. Though he had quite enough of talking and much rather being doing something else with her mouth.

"Hmm, you're incorrigible love, but come on." She spoke and then dived headfirst off the sign. Kakashi knew she was secure but he still transported down to catch her. This time he wasn't letting her go for anything in the world. Kakashi forgot one thing though, and Usagi found it with agile fingers, he paled at the sight of the orange book. He was well-versed in the reactions of females when in contact with it; he didn't want to lose her over something so trivial. "Hmm, should have known you'd pick up Aniki's perverted tendencies." She chuckled and placed it back in his pouch.

"You don't have to worry I found something worth much more to look at." He responded, still holding her cradled in his arms.

"My love, you are such a sap." She chuckled, and anything else was cut off by another meeting of lips…Yeah, this is how it should have been.


	6. Doomed to Regret

**Notes : Haku/Usagi** Hmm, I've seen this one as possible pairings in stories, you know like hinted. So I thought what the heck, I'd take a break from the leaf nins to do one mist nin.

Haku watched as the dangerous attack can closer to him in an embrace of death. However, he was not thinking of death or the pain that was to come, only of protecting his master and dreaming of his love. Haku was doomed to regret, and he knew looking at Zabuza once, so was he. Memories he fell into, because that's all he could take of her.

Haku couldn't understand while they had come back to Mist, but at the age of twelve he was above asking questions. His master Zabuza was currently perched in one of the few standing trees outside Kirigakure. His master's eyes were locked onto something in the distance that was coming toward them quickly. Immediately his fingers gripped his sebon to put the approaching person down so they wouldn't discover them. "Haku." He heard his master state and so he lowered his sebon.

"Ojisan!" A girl of twelve called when she caught sight of his master.

"Mei." Zabuza returned, and Haku shuddered, so his master still had family. Haku looked over Zabuza's niece with a studying eye and was greeted by a friendly smile.

"Ojisan, I brought you some supplies." The girl chirped handing over a large scroll. Zabuza nodded, and shoved the scroll into his hip pocket. "The résistance also sends you this message." She added, handing over a heavily sealed scroll. Haku could have slapped himself for his suspicions; of course Zabuza's niece would have the same aspirations as her uncle.

"How's goes your training?" Zabuza inquired.

"Well, before Kisame-shishou defected I was able to get the majority of his styles down." She answered. "Raiga-shishou is teaching me now." She added, slipping her blade down for inspection.

"Very good mei, now come at me." Zabuza stated and then flung his zanbato at his niece; she didn't even blink before her blade was locked with his.

"Careful Ojisan, your blade isn't finished like mine." His mei warned and Haku was treated to watch a full out spar from the Momochi clan. Afterwards the Kenjutsu users slid to a stop and bowed; after all they couldn't use jutsus and alert the hunter-nin.

"Enough, now I'm going to read the letter, wait for a response." Zabuza ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." She responded in uniform. Then she chuckled as Zabuza walked away and turned her attention to him. "So, your Ojisan's apprentice, you're pretty cute." She informed him; Haku stilled his blush in surprise.

"You can tell I'm a boy?" Haku asked amazed.

"Uh yeah." She said confused. "Am I not supposed to be able to?" She asked. Haku didn't bother to answer; he was still shocked that she knew he was male. "Right well, I'm Momochi-Tsukino Usagi, mother wanted to keep her name." She offered and bowed at the waist.

"I'm Haku." He responded in turn.

"A Hyoton user, impressive." She chimed while leaning closer to study him. "Before you ask, your fingers are tinged with frostbite but you are not suffering the effects of it, an earmark of a Hyoton user." Usagi stated. Before Haku could delve deeper into the subject, Zabuza's character was felt.

"Mei." His voice as always was sharp and to the point.

"Sir." Usagi returned in kind, he handed over a scroll to her and out of character at least in Haku's eyes he ruffled the girl's fringe.

"Become Mizukage." He ordered, and Usagi knew her part.

"Not before you Ojisan, I want to fight you for it." She issued an aggressive vow. Usagi then bowed to the pair, but before she took off she pecked Haku and Zabuza on the cheek.

"Soft brat." Zabuza muttered as Usagi took off into the realm of Kiri. "Haku." With that it was back to business, and the pair took of with their new supplies.

They would returned at random times to Kiri, and she always knew when they returned. Haku was never sure how, and amazingly she never got caught. When they met next, she was carrying the mark of the seven sword men, except now their was a woman in their rank. "Ojisan." Usagi greeted softly this time, her eyes full of sadness and weariness.

"Mei, what's wrong?" Zabuza had inquired.

"They killed them, the Kaguya clan killed off our clan." Usagi stated, Haku watched as Zabuza flinched.

"I thought Mist was at peace." Haku stated from his knowledge of the last report she had given them.

"Peace is fragile Haku-kun, but they attacked out of their need for battle, blood, and death." Usagi murmured. Haku observed as Zabuza walked off, probably to blow off some steam. Usagi collapsed onto her knees, tears coming unbidden to her eyes. Haku had an idea of what she felt like, sitting down beside her he attempted to comfort her.

Usagi eventually fell asleep in his arms, tears still dried on her face. Haku wiped them away and just let her rest, she seemed immensely tired. Zabuza had returned, and Haku stilled, he knew what Zabuza thought of the weak.

"Stupid girl." He muttered with a soft tone, his eyes were clearly on the latest report. "She hasn't rested in three weeks." He growled looking down at the exhausted girl. "Training day in and day out, she was hospitalized for near death." Haku had no idea why Zabuza was reading that to him, but he did feel his heart go out to the girl. Zabuza then hefted the supplies Usagi brought for them, and tucked a letter into her sword band. "Take her to the edge of Kiri Haku." Zabuza ordered and flashed away.

Haku looked down at the resting girl, innocent as a newborn in his lap. He felt disgusted then, his hands dyed red by the blood of his parents. Usagi must have sensed something off, for she cracked her eyes open wearily. "It is the life we have chosen, and the choices we make that make us who we are, but it is our regrets that show us we are still human." She whispered, and fell back to sleep. Haku was surprised, and thankful for the words she had given. She would understand, for she is ninja like he is, and that brought him a small sense of peace.

Instead of dropping her just outside of Kiri, he took a risk. Haku flittered just inside the village walls, and rested her there. At least she would be safer inside the village walls then out. Zabuza said nothing at his late arrival, merely choosing to continue on.

They returned only once more, Haku yearning to see Usagi and they desperately needed supplies. Usagi was waiting for them, and smiled at their arrival, she gave Haku a hug when he approached her. Her happiness spread to the other two, and Zabuza gave a smirk.

"All right Mei, what is it?" Zabuza asked.

"The council has designated that I start going on dignitary missions!" She chirped. Haku blinked unsure as to what that meant for cause of joy. Usagi saw his confusion and chuckled at him. "That means they grooming me to be the next Mizukage." Usagi explained.

"Good, you will set the Mist to rights." Zabuza stated. Haku felt warm, even though it was early in her training, that meant they could have a home again. "When do you start?" Zabuza asked.

"Soon, in the coming quarter I will be sent to Konohagakure for two years." Usagi stated. Zabuza nodded in pride to the girl, but Haku was suddenly cold. "Suigetsu will be your next contact." She added. "He's come far in his studies." Usagi threw in, and Haku shuddered, she spoke warmly of the male. "So, I guess this is goodbye." She whispered sadly.

"Che, show those weak leaf nins what they are up against Mei." Zabuza stated, while Usagi handed over a large purse of money.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Usagi chirped with a salute. Zabuza then walked off leaving Haku alone with the normally cheerful girl. "I'll miss you Haku." She admitted hugging the boy.

"I'll miss you too bunny." Haku said giving the girl a playful nickname.

"Stay safe until I can bring you home, and watch over Ojisan for me." Usagi ordered, and Haku nodded. She then leaned over and pecked him on the cheek causing a blush to rise on his pale skin. "You're still so cute." She chuckled out, and in a splash of water she was gone.

They needed money, as life on the run does that, so they joined Gato. Haku knew even as the hand entered his chest and struck his heart, that both of them regretted it. Smiling his soft smile, he thought of the sunny blond, and gave his last words. "Become Mizukage for me, okay Usagi?" He asked to the empty air. Haku could almost here her response of saying yes, and begging him to hurry home. 'Sorry Usagi looks like I won't be coming home, but I kept my promised I watched after your uncle.' Were his last thoughts as the light faded from his eyes.


	7. Hex Girl

Neji combed back his long brunette strands that brushed his temple, his pearl eyes on his target. He thought it was currently a waste of resources to have him watching the female as she scurried about in her shop. Neji understood that this was protocol whenever a person moved into the village from another, to make sure they weren't a spy, but this was ridiculous. It must have been his fate to be watching her, of course he asked for his missions to stay close to home because Hinata's birthday was coming up. No matter his rank, he was a Hyuuga branch member first, and even though the main branch could probably take care of their own heiress he was her guard.

Naruto couldn't watch the girl even though they looked vastly similar because he was part of the team to retrieve the Uchiha. Shikamaru was completely useless for this type of work, especially since the girl was high energy, and constant motion. Hinata was part of the same eight man team as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, and Shino to retrieve the Uchiha, so that took them out. Lee and Tenten were out on a mission with Gai, Ino and Choji were on recon, and numerous other jounin were needed elsewhere. This left Neji as the draw to watch the girl, now he understood why a jounin, especially one close to becoming drafted into the ANBU was needed to watch her. She had a high chakra source, there were also ingrained movements that spoke of heavy training, and there were other little things that identify one ninja to another, she was a warrior. Yet, she gave off no warning of being a spy, because she did not try to hide that she was trained.

"Excuse me?" He heard her voice beneath him even though he could still see her moving about the shop. Then he nearly slapped himself, a clone obviously, and he gazed down to meet blue eyes. "It is extremely warm out, if you must watch me, at least do it in the cool shop where I don't have to worry about your health." She stated. Neji was inclined to disagree, as it was part of his training, but his head nodded instead. His puppet like action made her grin brighter than Uzumaki, and again he had to wonder if they shared lineage. "Good, come in, I'll get you a sundae." She chirped. Neji tried to get the words out that it wasn't necessary, but his mouth stayed close despite his urging, he was no fan of eating a possible enemy's cooking. Though he did wonder exactly what her shop was, she had made many crème treats, frozen ones as well.

She bustled about behind her counter before turning to him and gazing at him closely before smiling. "You seem like a dark chocolate kind of man." She murmured while placing a frozen treat in a bowl, she then tosses some nuts on it, and paused. The girl glanced back and forth at him before shrugging and placing the treat before him with a spoon. "Go ahead, try it." She urged, Neji's body reacted beyond his command, and the frozen treat was in his mouth in a second.

He then placed down the spoon while his mouth worked the new sensation. Do not mistake him, he had gotten popsicles with his team, but he didn't much care for it and threw it away. This was different, the frozen crème settled on his tongue softly, giving him full flavor. Neji had to wonder if this was as close to heaven as he was going to get, as he was a killer of men. A chuckle had him opening his eyes, as he had closed them in mid-savor, to see the blond woman giggling. "I had the same expression on my face when Motoki gave me my first sundae." She informed him, and plucked something from a jar in front of her. It was a red, bulbous fruit with a long stem, and she popped it into her mouth. "I was right; you're a dark chocolate type of man." The girl mumbled around the red fruit, Neji really couldn't concentrate on his sundae. At least he was doing his job, keeping an eye on the girl.

"So, do I get a name of my watcher, or is it too early?" She inquired, that bewitching smile came out to play even as Neji listed the rules in his head.

"Neji." He muttered, and he yelled in his mind. That girl was definitely a danger to this village if she could easily get him to give out information.

"Just Neji?" She inquired, twirling one golden strand around her finger.

"Hyuuga Neji." He reiterated. That's it he was going to commit suicide when he got home, he had spilled information to a possible spy.

"Well, just Neji, I'm Tsukino Usagi, pleasure to meet you." She returned, and Neji loosened the tension in his shoulders. Tenten was always saying he was too paranoid, Usagi was just trying to be friendly. Neji understood how friendly when she reached across and wiped his cheek from him. "You keep hitting the side of your mouth, ice cream shouldn't be wasted." Usagi scolded, as his body was automatically feeding him while he talked. However, what was really bothering him was she was still playing with that fruit.

"What's that?" He inquired pointing to the fruit, he would make sure to never buy them.

"A cherry," She answered, and gave him a closed-lip grin. "Would you like to try one?" She inquired, holding one out for him to take. Neji recoiled the notion to reach out with his neck and mouth, and instead picked it up with elegant fingers. The fruit was a deadly combination, one that could ruin his figure if he got a hold of anymore. Thankfully, customers came in distracting though the girl, and Neji made a quick getaway. That girl was powerful, she must of have used a powerful genjutsu to get him to act that far out of character. He was acting like Kiba around any pretty female in the vicinity!

Neji was glad when the shift was over; let the next jounin deal with the girl. His trip home was brisk after dropping off his report, which was stagnant and to the point, and he settled into a family hot spring. When he got to his room, his orders for the next day were waiting, and he scowled. Picking up the scroll, he read over it, burned the scroll and fell into his bed. At least with a night-shift of watching the girl she won't be able to cast any genjutsu.

His shopping for Hinata's gift the next day was frustrating at best. Neji never cared much for his cousin until Uzumaki forced him to see the light, but even now he was having difficulties purchasing gifts. Especially for girls, Tenten wasn't overall thrilled with his gift of a coupon to a sushi bar and a set of kunai; in fact she was down right distressed. She made some comment about her being a girl too and then ran off leaving him with a room full of glaring females. Neji thought she would be pleased, she was aiming to be a weapon mistress and her kunai were looking a little worn. His dwelling on the past though wasn't helping him; he needed to concentrate on what he knew about Hinata. This of course was next to precious nothing, Neji wanted to rip his hair out.

"You look a bit distress there." He heard a female voice by his shoulder and scolded himself, his ninja standing was looking shaky. His bloodline activated automatically and he saw Usagi standing behind him holding a few bags with a half smile. "Anything I can do to help?" She inquired. Neji surrendered, she was a female maybe she would be able to help him even if she was an enemy.

"Hn." He finally offered.

"I'll translate that to a yes." She murmured and dragged him over to a bench. "Now, what's got you so uptight?" Usagi asked.

"My cousin's birthday gift." He answered.

"I take it your cousin is a girl." She muttered more to herself then him, so he didn't bother answering though he nodded. "Well, what does she like?" Usagi asked. Neji felt this question was useless, if he knew that he wouldn't need help, then again…

"Other than Uzumaki I have no idea." Neji returned.

"Uzumaki?" She parroted. "She likes swirls?" She asked.

"No, Uzumaki Naruto." He clarified.

"Oh, a boy!" She chirped in understanding. "Hmm, what does Naruto look like?" Usagi asked while flipping out a notebook, a pencil appearing magically in her hands. Neji was confused by the question and action but answered none the less.

"Much like you." He finally answered. "Bright blond hair, immensely spiky with his front bangs hanging at a thirty degree angle." Neji started, ignoring the tiny surprise on her face, he was a ninja. "Blue eyes, a shade or tint, darker then yours by a single hue." He continued. "Tan skin, three whiskers on each of his cheeks, and a horrid orange and black jumpsuit." Neji explained, and then tapped his head band. "He wears his on his forehead, with the band long and split to about his shoulders." He finished, and turned his attention to girl daring her to say something.

"Wow, I wish I had your memory, and observational skills." She uttered, tapping her pencil against the notebook. Usagi glanced over the notebook making small notations while her tongue stuck out slightly. "Give me about an hour and a half then come to my shop." She instructed and hopped off, her hands swinging with her bags; Neji watched her go before he noticed that he was just standing there. Then with a puff of smoke he was gone heading back to his room to catch a couple of winks.

An exactly an hour and thirty minutes later Neji was standing in her shop, the bell jingling merrily behind him. She walked out from the back, her long hair caught up in a single bun and her face was flushed red. "Wow, you're punctual, admirable trait." She muttered while wrapping the gift in paper and place it in a bag. Neji couldn't see what it was, but he would have time to look at it later. "No charge this time." She informed him while handing over the gift. "Oh, invite your buddy in from the heat; he must be awfully uncomfortable from craning his head this way." She quipped as she turned away walking back to the back.

Neji blinked at the show of skill, she had picked him out yesterday and now she picked out the resident stealth expert. He would have to make sure to inform the Hokage of the activity. None the less he stopped by the large tree by the outer window and whispered the instructions to the ninja. He was privy to a surprised expression on the ninja before he left, a superior smirk on his face; at least he wasn't surprised when she found him.

Night came quicker than anticipated and Neji was forced to leave the comforts of his home for his turn on watch. His bloodline was already activated as he approached the shop; she was just closing up with a yawn. "Gee, it was busy today." She murmured to herself holding a hand to her mouth. "Must get home." Zombie like she stated, and blinked with a chuckle. "Motoki-kun was right; it is a lot of work." Usagi said with a laugh, she began to sing softly as she walked. Neji didn't recognize the tune but it was soothing none the less. They reached her house, where he took to her roof and settled down for a long watch.

"Luna, Artemis, Diana, I'm home." She called as she entered and Neji perked up. On her admissions scroll she reported not living with anybody, so he fed a little more chakra into his eyes. The sight sharpened and he sighed, she was talking to three cats. Usagi stretched with a yawn, tugging at her shirt while heading to the bathroom. This was the only part of night watch that didn't agree with his code, none the less he kept watching to make sure she had no concealed weapons or scrolls. Noting that she didn't he made to dim his blood line for privacy. However, he caught sight of one of her curves and was hooked. Neji tried to release the chakra to his eyes, unable to believe it; he had seen women's bodies before during scans without flinching so what was his problem? He felt his cheeks heating up, and his eyes were beginning to slide, finally he was able to direct the chakra elsewhere. What was happening to him? Even now he had to fight down the urge to feed chakra back to his eyes to look upon her.

"Neji-san what's wrong, baa-chan can feel your chakra spiking like crazy?" A familiar voice asked, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Just doing a perimeter scan." He answered not turning his head to the other male.

"Oh, okay, goodnight." His companion stated and bounded off, his shadow fading into the horizon. About thirty minutes later he felt it safe to allow his blood line to come back to life, and sure enough she was curled peacefully in her bed. One of her cats kept flicking its tail in its sleep causing her nose to crinkle in a fashion similar to her name sake. The night passed quickly enough leaving Neji bothered, confused, and quite ready to go to sleep. His sleep was fitful and filled with her image, Neji found the next time he awoke with a curse.

Two days later Neji found himself on a day shift watching her once more. Her shop was mysteriously closed, but Neji could find her chakra well enough. He found her kneeling before a dilapidated shrine whispering many names. His form alighted on a tree and she whipped her head to glare at him and he nearly retreated. Yet, at the same time he wanted to confront her, because a blind man could see the pain in her eyes.

"Do you think I could mourn in private?" She snapped at him, and turned back to the shrine. Neji felt his feet touch ground and approach her with simple steps. He was no good at comforting, staring at the tear trails on her face, but he had an idea to work off the energy, besides he needed to know anyway.

"Come on, get up." He hissed, and she turned baleful eyes on him with anger building within. "I doubt they would want you doing nothing and just crying for them." Neji prodded coldly, these were the same words he told himself many a time when he thought of his parents.

"Shut up." She whispered coldly and snapped up in a standing position.

"Get up and make me." Neji pushed a little and got the response he wanted as she glided to him. They sparred for over three hours, her skill showing through as he couldn't even fully close a single strike. Neji was impressed; he was one of the leading Taijutsu users in Konoha. This was the last day of her watch any way so he might as well spend it usefully. They finally grew tired and collapsed into the grass at the same time, she turned to him then.

"Thank you." She whispered, and then proceeded to fall asleep against his shoulder. Neji just picked her up and carried her back to her house. He had a report to make to the hokage. Tsunade dismissed the rest of the watch and he was free to do as he wished. For some reason he found himself standing at her shop surprise to find her up and about. She must have sensed him because she glanced up with a warm smile. Neji walked in at her silent command, and he sat on one of the stools with a stone-like expression.

"You are no longer under watch." He informed her and watched as her face practically lit up. Without warning she reached across the counter and hugged in joy, he tensed surprised.

"Thank you." She chirped, let go and went back to making her treats. Neji wondered at the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he felt a small part of his mind reply that he was pleased that it was him that delivered the news. "Here, on the house." Usagi said handing over the same sundae he had last time, but this time an innocent cherry was plopped in the middle. Neji glanced over as she situated herself beside him; a matching dish in front of her except hers had a white crème.

"What's that?" He asked while pointing to the white crème.

"Hmm, oh, vanilla." She answered while eating hers with a delicate twist. Neji noted she left her cherry alone which he was thankful for, he didn't think he could handle anymore strange pressure in his body. She must have not cared for as the last spoon of cream entered her mouth; her tongue came out to play. He twisted anxiously in his seat, and instead focused solely on his sundae. This was insane, he must have been under a strange spell or something in her company, and he didn't understand why he was so anxious.

A satisfied groan had him stiffing in response his eyes trailing back to her. Her head was tossed back, her tongue still cleaning the corners of her lips, and Neji wrenched around. He was ultimately pleased that this mission was over, he didn't think his sanity could handle this strange turn of events. "Thank you for the food." He got out gruffly before practically flying gracefully out of the shop.

Usagi turned to watch his departure with a tilt of her head. An innocent blink of her eyes and her shrug was her only response as she licked her spoon. "He is strangely cute." She muttered her attention back on her sundae dish. "Weird, but cute." Usagi added. Neji at the moment had his own problems…

Hinata's birthday arrived with its normally jovial flair; the main house couldn't get much dimmer. Though Kiba and Naruto liven up the place when they arrived causing much titter and headaches for the head of the clan. Neji was a glorified chaperone as he stood stony watching as Hinata stuttered and thanked everyone for coming. The familiar blush creeping up her cheeks as Naruto picked her up and spun her around in a hug before leaving. Neji was forced to check on her and remind her how to breathe before he handed over his gift. He was going a lot on trust for he had still not checked the gift, and would prove to him one way or another if she was a spy or not.

Hinata gasped as she unwrapped the gift, and Neji had to nod in appreciation at the skill. The gift was actually gifts; one was a painting with Hinata standing alone in a flower field. Another was her being hugged by the blond boy of her dreams, the painting incredibly life-like. The third was a stuffed doll of the Uzumaki, one that made Hinata squeal and hug it to her chest. Last, was probably the best for it was Naruto clothed in his familiar dress, standing on the hokage mountain with a proud gaze. However, the bottomed open where a violet flower was situated into a pull out drawer for jewelry. Hinata actually ran over and hugged him, thanking him a lot before practically skipping off to her room. Neji knew he would have to go back and thank the girl as well as ask her how she knew what Hinata looked like.

Neji was surprised to find the store closed, but he could sense her chakra around the back of the store. He found her going through a graceful kata while dressed in a bikini, a white sarong hugging her hips. Neji found his lips sticking from reduced moisture at the moment.

"Ah, my stalker is back." She called while finishing one last combo, she pivoted to face him. "Hello." She greeted while walking over picking up a towel and a water bottle on the way. Neji forced himself to nod, that was a chore in and of itself, why couldn't he act normal around her? His team would be so surprise to see the king of ice acting like a bumbling idiot. Though if Neji could see outside himself, his expression has kept his secret well. "So, what brings you out this way?" She asked, "I doubt it was just to visit little ole' me." Usagi added, tossing her hair back and giving him a clearer view of her upper region. Neji felt his insides twist again, damn it, it was two words and then he was out of here.

"Thank you." He said gruffly, he really needed to leave this beguiling torture. "Hinata was thrilled with her present." Neji added, one hidden toe beginning to twitch.

"Really, I was a bit concerned, it was my first time doing a human sculpture with a built in jewelry drawer." She stated dabbing around her neck. Neji snapped to attention, his back ram-rod straight, as his eyes subconsciously followed the towel.

"She was pleased, so thank you." He choked out, trying to keep his pale skin from flushing. "Oh, how did you know what Hinata-sama look like?" He inquired, this train of thought saving him from embarrassment.

"Oh, the Hyuuga Heiress was treated to ice cream by her team, and the brown-haired boy was asking her what she wanted for her birthday." She started. "She mentioned your name when the brown-haired boy asked about a party." She finished, and then dumped the water over head. Neji felt his self-control slipping for some reason and bowed before leaving in a flash. "You know, I don't think I've ever finished a conversation with him yet." Usagi muttered to herself with a shrug.

For about three months and seven days Neji was a terrible time. Every time he came home from a mission, he would run into her, hell he even let her doctor his wounds once. She had the skill to go far in the medic nin field, but she had no desire to be a ninja as she informed him. His body was sending him for a loop every time he was in the vicinity of her. Neji's mind was also tag-teaming him, as it would play her image in his head when he would go to sleep. At least it took place of his nightmares that were a guarantee for a ninja. The images were taunting and his psyche was driving him nuts and tense. Neji finally submitted it was just the mystery and the curiosity of the actions that everyone he knew was committing. Hinata had even gotten Naruto as her boyfriend finally, making a lot of people sigh with relief. With that knowledge in mind, he went to find the one who has tempted his self-control.

Usagi was just pulling herself from her back-yard pool, and perching on its lip when she felt a familiar chakra. She grinned at the friendly presence while ringing out her hair, drawing water down her body. Usagi was then greeted by sinewy arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her to a chest. She blinked in shock, but figured he must have needed some sort of comfort from his latest mission. Placing a towel between them she leaned back into his embrace. He shifted, one arm leaving her for a moment, she felt him jerk something, and then he tossed the towel away from between them.

Neji was surprised when she didn't react to his body's actions; perhaps she felt the same sensations as him. Then she placed a towel between them to keep him dry and this irritated him a bit, he wasn't happy with the connection. He tugged at his shirt with one arm; the strings holding it together loosen and fell away. Following that, he tossed the towel from between them, and skin met skin.

The soft fabric of her bikini top brushed his chest; it was wet and cold giving him a brisk feeling. However, it was her bare back that was resting against his abdomen that was causing stirs in his stomach. His body however wasn't acting insanely out of his control anymore, so it seemed content with just this. Bemused he rested his head on her shoulder, and brought them to a sitting position. If this was his fate, at least it wasn't too bad, her spell was quite nice.

Usagi was not startled when she felt skin against her back, she was surprised though that he was so forward. He seemed to come from a strict upbringing, she just leaned further back into his embrace and was rewarded by his head resting on her shoulder. Catching his reflection in the water she noted he was both confused and content at the same time. So her stalker doesn't know what's happening to him, she'll let him figure it out. Neji also gave off the air of going to get what he wants and wasn't willing to settled until he had it, he probably also treasured the few things he did have.

Neji smiled contently, it was an absent action, and stared into the water watching her facial expressions. She smirked as if she knew something he didn't and he really didn't care. "Want one?" He heard her ask, as she held up a cherry from her bag beside her. Neji let his body go and he nodded, she held it up for him to take and he did so, with his lips. She squeaked and recoiled her fingers absently to her lips, an indirect kiss. "Did you know that cherries have attractive properties?" She inquired, and Neji just leaned forward more. So, she did lay a spell on him indeed, his little hex girl.


	8. Flawed

**Notes : **Once again Sesshomaru's Mistress has requested a pairing so it gets first note all right. Gaara will be the next one, I promise. However, this is not Gaara's. Oh and Sarah, sure I'll do that one-shot for you! Thanks for your patience. **Kabuto Yakushi / Usagi Tsukino. **(Hey's Sesshy's Mistress, do you know this was a terribly difficult challenge:D )

Tucking his long silverfish hair back into a ponytail, Kabuto turned to see flittering shadows behind him. He was no fool, he knew that the leaf's elites were suspicious of him, after all who willingly fails the chunin exams constantly in a row. This was his third time failing in a row, and he had to report to Orochimaru that Konoha was getting very leery of him. Easily he lost the tailing ninja and made his way to where Orochimaru awaited him. Drawing out his nin cards he offered them to the pale faced man while staring at the darkening sky.

"Very good Kabuto." Orochimaru crooned while fingering the information on the rising genin. "Too bad there are no worthy ones this time around." He muttered and Kabuto sighed.

"They say that Uchiha Sasuke has made top academy student in his year so far." Kabuto chimed offhandedly and Orochimaru grinned in triumph.

"Uchiha?" The word rolled off his tongue. "Well now, we should keep an eye on the little prodigy." Orochimaru mused.

"Yes, well Konoha is getting a little suspicious of my actions sir, in fact my latest excuse sounded a little weak to my own ears." Kabuto informed him and Orochimaru hissed at the name of his hated village.

"Indeed." Orochimaru agreed, and handed the nin cards back over. "Perhaps you should give the illusion of settling down." Orochimaru offered. "Also, it would make it easier for you to keep an eye on the Uchiha boy." Orochimaru stated. Kabuto pushed his glasses up hiding his eyes in a reflective flash for a minute.

"As you wish." Kabuto stated politely. "Do you have any suggestions?" He inquired.

"Yes, either a weak nin girl, or a civilian, most likely a civilian." Orochimaru stated. "After all the leaf does not much care for their civilians, and they tend to see the ninja's that couple with them weak." Orochimaru sneered out, though a fond smile stretched his lips as he remembered his experiments.

"Then I will carry on Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stated and bounded away toward the village he had just left. It was quiet and dark when Kabuto slipped into the leaf village and he decided to hunt for a suitable female tomorrow. He only hoped that the majority of the women in Konoha weren't whiny. Kabuto was asleep long before the sheets settled around him.

Usagi wrinkled her nose in distaste as the sun peeked into her window. Sighing she turned away and immediately fell out of the bed, huffing she gave up and got up instead. Just in time as her mother's voice floated through her doorway calling for her attendance. Lethargically she dressed, stumbled her way down the stairs and collapsed into the waiting chair at the table.

"You'll be accompanying me today to request a painting mission for a genin team." Ikuko said and handed over a batch of pancakes to the waiting blond. Usagi frowned at the statement and pushed her hair back from the food.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to paint our own fence?" Usagi inquired while picking at a large bite of the pancake.

"Yes, but this is a ninja village Usagi, the Hokage requests that all civilian chores be requested as a D-rank mission." Ikuko reminded her.

"Seems quite foolish to me, we pay for something we could do ourselves." Usagi remarked.

"We're really not hurting for money honey." Ikuko stated and Usagi sighed. "Not to mention you need to make interactions with the people around here to help our store remember." With that Ikuko showed that this conversation was over. "Perhaps we will request for Team 11 again?" Ikuko proffered.

"I don't think Shingo will appreciate it." Usagi whispered under her breath. It wasn't very long before Usagi was standing with her mother in the office to request missions, and she was force to listen to her mother make small talk with the Hokage of the village. Usagi didn't much subscribe to fighting, and she abhorred bloodshed so she didn't follow Shingo into the academy for ninjas.

Shingo's team lucked out as Team Eleven was currently out on a low class C mission. This of course worried both females, but there was nothing they could do but believe in him. They of course got a different team to do the D-rank, which turned out to be Team Three. However, Ikuko had to hurry back to the store when the Hokage remarked that the courier ninja's would be showing up with a shipment of supplies. That left Usagi waiting for Team Three to show them back to her house.

Team Three arrived promptly with eager expressions for a heart-pumping mission, and was immediately disheartened at the sight of D Mission Scroll. The older genin turned to the waiting Usagi and saluted before the darker haired youth stepped forward with a charm-drenched smile. "Hey there little lady." He greeted and reached forward to grasped Usagi hand. "Are we working for you lovely?" The older teen flirted and Usagi sighed while gently maneuvering her hand out of reach. "I'm sure we will have a pleasurable experience." He continued and Usagi turned on a blinding smile.

"Oh, I'm sure of two things." Usagi offered while gesturing Team Three to follow her.

"What's that lovely?" He asked as a leering grin grew on the face of the dark-haired male.

"One, which you'll enjoy painting the fence," Usagi said with an innocent smile, "and two, I am not interested." Usagi said and continued walking on.

"Hey, do you know whom you're talking to?" He snapped. "I'm an Inuzuka, and you should be thrilled to be propositioned by me." He growled and Usagi merely sighed, a clan ninja, even better.

"Easy Hige, just drop it." A smooth voice cut through, and Usagi turned to face a silver haired, dark eyed, glasses wearing boy. "Sorry about that miss, he tends to let his temper get the best of him." He apologized and Usagi gave him a real smile.

"It is all right." Usagi said and pointed to a fairly cozy looking home. "Well here we are." She voiced and then went inside to fetch her mother, unaware that she was being watched.

Kabuto sighed during the interaction with the client's daughter, the Inuzuka was far to brash. However, at least the mutt like boy managed to do one thing for him, he had managed to drive the girl's attention to him. Well, at least the civilian wasn't physically repulsive, and she seemed fairly easy to fool. She would have to do, after all he hadn't seen anybody else he could stand in this village.

"Would anybody care for a cool refreshment?" He heard her ask from just behind him, and he placed the brush down to answer her. "I'm sorry that you guys have to do this." She offered as Team Three turned to her in confusion. "Personally, I believe we should have done it ourselves, but mother wouldn't hear a word of it." The blond remark.

"I'll take an ice-tea if it's possible." The girl in the team offered, and Usagi nodded while writing down the request.

"I'll have chilled sake." Their jounin instructor murmured and Usagi wrote this down as well.

"I'll bet you could refresh me." The Inuzuka leered, and the blond sighed.

"I'm afraid that I am not on the menu." Usagi bartered back and turned to Kabuto in order to ignore Hige.

"Fine, then I'll have a soda." Hige huffed, though his eyes did linger on her back side. Kabuto shook his head and turned to the waiting blond with a small easy smile.

"I'm sorry, he's such a dog." Kabuto apologized for his teammate and Usagi grinned at him.

"It is all right, so what do you want to drink?" She affirmed.

"I will just have water if that isn't too much trouble, if you please." Kabuto murmured.

"Water is hardly any trouble, and you've been so polite, so of course." She agreed and then hopped back inside missing the flash of Kabuto's glasses.

Kabuto sighed at the monotonous of the task, and wasn't surprise why Orochimaru ditched this village. After all, how could ninja grow strong when they were regulated to household chores. He gracefully accepted the refreshment when the blond girl returned, easily joking with the girl on behalf of his supposed teammate. Kabuto counted on the infamous temper of the Inuzuka household, but he didn't want to push to quickly. Eventually the fence was finished, and now it was time for an act. Kabuto watched as the blond turned down the request from Hige for her name and he smiled in response.

"Excuse me." Kabuto called catching the girl's attention. "I just wondered if it was possible to get your name just in case you would be incline to join me for lunch in order to be better acquainted?" Kabuto inquired, and the girl stopped, her eyes narrowing slightly. Good, at least she wasn't an airheaded female.

"What kind of lunch?" She inquired back, her arms crossing subconsciously.

"A lunch between friends?" Kabuto proffered.

"All right." She said with a smile and then bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Tsukino Usagi." She said and then stood up with a half-intrigued expression. "You are?" She prodded.

"Yakushi Kabuto, and it is a delightful experience to meet you as well." He responded with a small grin and a bow. Usagi tilted her head, and chuckled a bit while smiling.

"It's been a while sense anybody told me that." She mused and Kabuto stood in a curious fashion.

"Oh?" He prodded. She merely waggled a finger at him, and turned to go back inside.

"Now, now, to early to be telling secrets." She called backward and Kabuto grinned predatorily, of course this interaction set his 'teammate,' off.

"Hey, weakling healer, back off she's mine." Hige called, and Kabuto turned calmly to him.

"This weakly healer has saved your ass more then you can count." He hissed quietly, riling the boy up even though it was the truth. "As for the young lady, she's no one's property, especially not yours mutt." Kabuto chided, and like it was rehearsed Hige leapt forward with his dog to take him down. Gracefully he slid out of the way, and sure enough Hige yelled out loud catching the departing girl's attention.

Usagi turned to see what the loud yell was for only to see the Inuzuka leap toward the kind boy. Angrily she stomped over, with the thought in mind to interfere on her friend's behalf. Kabuto saw her approaching out of the corner of his eye and he grinned in his mind. It was working out beautifully, but first he needed to take a hit. Scanning the next move of the Inuzuka, he moved just a little to have the hit skin him and then he took a fall making it look worse then it really had been.

Usagi gasped behind him, forcefully shoving the Inuzuka from in front of him and kneeling beside him. Kabuto watched as their jounin instructor dragged off Hige for a chat before turning to the worried girl. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Kabuto started and she tried to hush him. "Though he just insulted your honor, and as a possible friend I couldn't let that slide."He added and Usagi shook her head.

"You shouldn't have bothered getting hurt on my behalf, he wasn't worth it and neither am I." She said while laying a cool hand on his developing bruise. "Let's get you inside to get a better look at that." Usagi ordered while offering her shoulder to help him stand. Now Kabuto was not that injured and he was also a medic ninja, but he was willing to milk this.

"No, I would willing defend any woman's honor, especially yours." Kabuto mumbled, while his bangs hid a flash of triumph.

"You are far to kind, and are far to rare a person to get injured because of some careless words." Usagi muttered while walking with him to the inside of her house. Kabuto gave her a half grin while inside he was smirking victoriously, the poor girl was such a bad judge of character. Isn't there a saying that it is always the quiet ones? Kabuto merely pushed the thought away and looked up when he felt someone glaring at him.

The man of the house was glaring at him and where his hands rested in conjunction to his daughter. Kabuto knew in order to truly win over the girl and keep his building cover he would have to win over the parents. He shouldn't have worried, because the mother was a very kind woman and immediately set to fussing about him. His actions with the Inuzuka also put him in a good light with the father.

"So he was injured defending your honor?" The man parroted after listening to the small story.

"Yes father." Usagi responded and the man smiled at him.

"Then he is welcomed in our home." Kenji decreed and Kabuto gave a solemn gaze to the man.

"Thank you sir, you are to kind." With that Kabuto was invited to dinner, and Kenji gave him money to pay for the lunch he wanted to take Usagi on. Leaving with the blond girl in tow Kabuto mused that he would warn the family to leave right before Orochimaru destroyed the village. After all there are very few kind people in the world and the welcoming atmosphere of the family was...nice.

Lunch and dinner had been an interesting, informative, and surprising affair. Kabuto couldn't believe his luck as the civilian family he started to worm his way into was in charge of most of the trade ports. If they left or grew angry with the leaf they could cripple the village financially for quite sometime. Not to mention they had ties with every major village, especially with the higher-ups and kages. His luck was surprising and Usagi herself was an interesting find, she put on no airs and did not try to pass herself off as anything but what she was, and my could she eat. Orochimaru would be pleased when he reports to him later tonight, he said his good-byes and made his way to his true leader.

"Well, how goes your mission?" The snake man asked as Kabuto stood beside him.

"The leaf ninja's have started backing off a bit due to my 'supposed interest,' in the civilian girl." Kabuto answered. Kabuto then handed over a long mission report to which Orochimaru read quickly and burned. He then turned his sullen eyes to his right hand ninja and smirked.

"Can they be converted to our cause?" Orochimaru inquired.

"I do not know sir, they do not seem fanatically loyal to Konoha." Kabuto answered.

"Hmm, this would make it all the easier, convert them with any means necessary." Orochimaru ordered and Kabuto nodded. They both vanished into the darkness, but first Kabuto had to pay a little visit to a certain mouthy Inuzuka.

Over a period of several months Kabuto wooed Usagi, and blacken the minds of the Tsukino's. This became easier after a certain mission of the young male of the Tsukino's. It was supposed to be a routine low C-mission, they had been on several before, however, it quickly escalated into a S-mission. Kabuto had been sent along with Team Eleven as a back up medic ninja and it was his presence that made the mission survivable. His presence had made the budding sound ninja's retreat, and he easily took down the missing ninja leader out of sight.

However, Shingo had gotten grievously wounded while protecting his female teammate. Kabuto knew that his skills listed made him out to be mediocre so he had to keep the boy alive but look like he was having trouble. They had to rush back to Konoha to save the boy's life even though he could do it easily and it was the council that pushed the Tsukinos patience. They merely said that the team should have been better prepared, and that since the boy was so weak he should train. This was said with many more words and more practical sounding logic, but they had just told the family the boy was worthless. Konoha has a hard time caring for first generation ninjas, or ones from civilian backgrounds. Not to mention the Uchiha massacre had taken place, and the poor survivor needed to be coddled. Kabuto was actually incensed himself at the knowledge, after all he had lost his family in the bellflower massacre, but he did not get all this worry because his family was civilian born.

So silently he crept into Shingo's hospital room while he was sleeping and healed the boy of his own volition. However, he was caught by Usagi and Ikuko returning and they thanked him over and over for saving Shingo's life, not once but twice. Kabuto took this mistake in stride and merely said that Shingo was like a little brother to him and he didn't want to see him hurt. He also told Usagi in private that he didn't want to see her cry and that he hated seeing her sad. Later Kabuto realized that to a part of him, what he had said had truth attached to it. Yet, Orochimaru-sama was please when he reported his success and what had happened to the Uchiha.

A year passed in the company of Konoha's nicest civilian family. He had once again taken the chunin exam and pretended to fail again, but this time he had actual supporters and cheer behind him. They celebrated the fact that he had made it as far as he did, and merely said he would excel next time. What made him truly notice what Usagi was growing into was the attention of other males, and what she had done for the Kyuubi boy.

He was walking home from another dull and pointless mission when he heard the sound of yells and jeers. Being that he is truly sadistic at heart he made his way to the sounds to watch the show. Once again Konoha was showing its true colors of tolerance and was beating up the boy that held the Kyuubi at bay. Kabuto wondered if he should help the boy and perhaps convince him to come to Orochimaru's aide when a flash of blond caught his attention. His dark eyes tracked Usagi running over and pushing the younger teens away from the small boy.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves, acting like common beasts!" She shouted while picking the boy up in her arms.

"You don't understand, we're doing you a favor and getting rid of the demon." One chided her, and Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"The only demon I see is the ones in front of me." She said her piece and walked off, and the young teens let her. Kabuto wasn't surprised as they wouldn't dare incur the Hokage's wrath by beating or attacking an unarmed civilian female. However, Kabuto felt the old blood act up so silently he descended behind the aspiring ninja. They turned surprised, not scared at his welcoming grin until it turned twisted and he raised glowing green hands.

"Hello." He greeted and then slashed at them, spilling blood but touching no skin. They were hardly a challenge, and his eyes turned back to normal. Kabuto decided he should probably catch up with the kind girl to make sure she didn't run into any trouble carrying the kyuubi boy.

Over the course of three weeks these incidents became routine. So routine that Kabuto was force to ignore his old blood so he wouldn't fall under suspicion again for the rising number of Kyuubi beaters deaths. However, Orochimaru did not mind the number of sacrifices that Kabuto brought for Manda when it was time to summon, and he was pleased that the Tsukinos took a shine to the human sacrifice. He only offered that the boy would make an excellent tool if nothing else and encouraged making sure the Tsukinos interacted with the boy.

It was into half a year when Kabuto first felt the true stirs of real feelings. All though he was immensely close with the whole Tsukino family, and was probably Usagi best friend and confidant, he was not her lover or partner. It was most likely his own fault because he had moved to steady, and Usagi was beginning to fall into the throes of womanhood which means she yearned for her other half. As such when he opened the door for Usagi after hearing her giggle outside the house, he was angered.

Usagi stood across from another, locked in an intimate hug and snuggling into the male's shoulder. Kabuto gritted his teeth as he recognized the male, the newly made chunin Inuzuka, Hige. Sure, after their long chat all those months ago, the Inuzuka had calm down and was mostly likely a well reputable guy. However, that didn't stop Kabuto from interrupting the little get together, and planning to make sure that the Inuzuka learn his place.

"Ah, Kabuto come meet my boyfriend." Usagi chimed in her kind voice. Kabuto approached even while Hige glared warnings with his eyes that he ignored.

"We've met Usagi." Kabuto responded while giving something that resembled a grin. "Remember Usagi you asked me over here to help tutor you." Kabuto reminded, though there was no such thing, but Usagi believed and nodded.

"Sorry Hi-kun, I've got to work on my math." Usagi said and wiggled out of the grasp of the Inuzuka. Kabuto stiffly nodded to the smirking male, with silent promises of visiting tonight.

Inuzuka Hige was found dead in his compound the next morning with implications of a violent suicide. A note had been draped to his left saying that his clan was thinking of disowning him because of his consorting with a civilian female. This had a ring of truth because the Inuzuka did not much care for the match up and this devastated Usagi. However, Kabuto was right at her side working her through her depression.

Time passed quickly as it always does and Kabuto had manage to drive enough stakes between Konoha and the Tsukinos. In fact just that morning both Kenji and Shingo had gone to the Hokage's office and pulled Shingo from the ninja program. This brought them many sneers from the shinobi populace which the Hokage and the council tried to quiet because of the connections the family had with the other main villages.

They obviously didn't try hard enough, but the falling blow came when Ikuko was denied the chance to adopt the Kyuubi boy saying that a demon needed no family. As she was a civilian and had to deal with the civilian council who didn't like the Kyuubi boy at all and would enjoy seeing him suffer without a family. The Hokage did not press them either because of the boy's hidden heritage to the Yondaime which could be dangerous in the hands of those who had connections to the other villages. Kabuto merely laughed at Konoha's gall wondering how long the boy would willing serve such traitorous masters.

Though Usagi surprised him, and at the same time irritated him. As she refused to move, and leave the Kyuubi boy defenseless to the whims of Konoha. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo understood leaving the Konoha transactions in her hands while moving out of fire country completely. They did make Kabuto swear to keep an eye on her, and before they left Kabuto asked for permission to court Kenji's daughter. The man had only laughed and asked him what had taken him so long. Kabuto could not understand what the man had meant, but was pleased that his cover was very fooling. Irony played its hand when Kabuto discovered where the Tsukinos had nested, right in the heart of the emerging Sound, the land of rice.

With her family gone Usagi trusted him in everything, and he did his duty well watching her back and charming her. For his efforts Kabuto received the personal smile of hers that made hearts stop, and a kiss on the cheek every morning. He did take sadistic pleasure in knowing that he was orchestrating Konoha's downfall right under its nose. Time spun on and then it was time for the earth shattering events of that horrible chunin exams. Usagi accompanied him to the academy waving at Umino Iruka as she did and leaving him with a promise of cheering for him and a fading kiss on the corner of his lips.

At the end of the second exam, after making sure Sasuke Uchiha made it through, Orochimaru informed him that he best make his move. Sure enough during the open month of the third exam, which of course he quit, he manage to talk Usagi into taking a vacation with him.

The vacation was everything they wanted it to be and at the end of it Kabuto knew that his heart which had long been thought dead now resided in her pale hands. He had no worries that it wasn't safe, for she was a very kind girl. It is kind of interesting finding your soul mate at the age of nineteen, but that's the way it goes. However, their promise of eternal romance was put to the test as Orochimaru, impatient appeared in the middle of their intimate conversation with a hostile statement.

Usagi should have been a ninja with how quick she figured the situation out. "You're a spy?" Her voice was broken with sadness.

"Yes." Kabuto answered honestly.

"You will do you well girl to stay out of Konoha in these coming weeks." Orochimaru stated and Usagi turned to the both of them with a pleading expression.

"I do not care much for Konoha, that place has many things that must be correct, but can I ask only one thing?" She begged, blue eyes filling with tears and making Kabuto's gut twist.

"Proceed." Orochimaru granted, power over the Tsukinos was welcoming, and they would give in if their daughter was in his favor and he in hers.

"Please keep Naruto-kun safe." She pleaded and Kabuto winced as Orochimaru blinked.

"It will be war, and his decision will be his own." With that Orochimaru left Kabuto to pick up the pieces before he helps with the invasion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Usagi asked recoiling onto the hotel bed.

"I couldn't." Kabuto answered and kneeled down before her swiping her tears away. "I told you I hate seeing you sad." He muttered. Usagi leaned into his touch even though she was repulsed by the knowledge she had just gained. However, the heart is not judgmental and the logic of a teenage girl is not very strong so she forgave him his trespasses.

"Would you have harmed Shingo if he was still a Konoha ninja?" Usagi inquired looking into his framed dark eyes.

"No, I would have removed him from Konoha before the fighting started." He answered and Usagi sighed brushing a hand through his bangs.

"How can I trust the word of spy?" Usagi asked, cupping his cheek. Kabuto leaned into her hand and reached up with one of his own.

"Would you believe me if I said I would never harm you?" Kabuto asked while stroking one of her cheeks. Usagi felt she should have screamed no, but her heart ignored her and she always went with her heart.

"Yes." She responded, and it was true and firm. She would believe anything he asked of her, because she was young, she was foolish, she was in love, and she was flawed. Kabuto smiled, perhaps it was a true smile and hugged the small woman to his chest. He retreated knowing he had a part to play in the invasion. "Stay safe." She whispered to him.

"I will, wait for me." Kabuto returned and Usagi nodded. It would be four weeks before she heard from him again, she did not bothering returning to Konoha even after she heard of it's victory. Konoha was not her home, and she could run its finances from where she was at the moment. As she was probably closer to the leaf Daimyo, the Feudal Lord of fire country it was just easier to carry it to him.

Kabuto nurse Orochimaru's wounded arms while hearing Sasuke muttering in the next room. That boy was spoiled and it would do him good to lose his soul to Orochimaru, the leaf wouldn't recover from that. "Kabuto." Orochimaru interrupt his attention to his work and looked up to lock gazes.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto inquired while gingerly wrapping an arm. He may not like the man, but he was loyal to his medical ninja creed.

"What of the allegiance of the girl?" He asked causing Kabuto to wince and look off to the side. Kabuto regretted drawing her into this world of cat and mouse games.

"She is loyal to me, she is mine." Kabuto answered. What he did not say however, that he was hers as well.

"Kabuto, if she cannot be convinced to give up the Konoha finances that she has shares of in order to decimate the flow of Konoha, then she must be killed." Orochimaru said. It is a well known fact that Orochimaru spares no quarter for those who would refuse to do as asked.

"I must merely make sure she doesn't keep financing the bulk of Konoha's civilian markets correct?" Kabuto asked making sure the wording was concise.

"Correct." Orochimaru stated, and Kabuto nodded vanishing into the darken realms of the room. "I wonder exactly where your loyalties lie Kabuto." Orochimaru mused while hearing the footfalls of impatient Uchiha.

Kabuto appeared where he sensed the life of Usagi, he caught her napping on some important papers. Softly he lifted her up, but she awoke in his hold. "You're late." She muttered curling into his shoulder, he gave her a soft smile of apology.

"I have some good news." Kabuto said while lying her down on the bed.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"First you must promise me something." Kabuto baited wanting to keep her safe.

"Yes?" Usagi prodded.

"I want you to surrender the Konoha finances to someone, anyone so you cannot be targeted." He pleaded, and Usagi ran a pale hand down his cool cheek. "I worry for you safety as long as you have the control, Konoha might seek to do you harm." Kabuto said, honestly worried, though a spy's tongue giving no grace to Konoha.

"As you wish." Usagi agreed and walked over to sign a few papers and roll them up. "Now what was the good news?" Usagi inquired, while placing down a letter from her family.

"Naruto is doing fine, he has gotten quite strong." Kabuto informed her and was greeted to a freely large smile. It filled him with a phantom warmth he had never had.

"That's great." She chirped, whirled quickly to her desk and wrote something else down as well. She whistled twice out the window and handed two scrolls to two different hawks.

"What was that?" Kabuto inquired coming over to stand behind her.

"I was signing over the Konoha finances to two different people." Usagi answered while leaning up against him.

"Who?" He asked while placing his head on top of hers.

"Naruto-kun, which will be held in trust for him, and Shingo-kun." Usagi answered. Kabuto was shocked at the ingenious that was actually in that, and he let out a soft chuckle. Looks like Orochimaru doesn't get what he wants after all.

"Clever little rabbit." Kabuto murmured into her hair.

"What?" Usagi asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing." He answered before lifting away. "I must go." Kabuto said and Usagi nodded.

"Stay safe." Usagi ordered and Kabuto brushed her cheek.

"I will, wait for me." Kabuto responded, and then he was gone.

Orochimaru was not pleased by the information, but then he thought on it and a smirk began to grow. Kabuto found silent relief as Usagi would be safe from Orochimaru for she had nothing to draw his attention, at least that was what he thought. "You've become to free spirited Kabuto, don't visit that girl again or you'll have to kill her." Orochimaru informed him. Kabuto had to choke down the old blood as he wrote a see you later letter to the one who kept his heart safe. He knew Orochimaru couldn't live forever, or eventually the man would get tired of him and he could leave or he would grow strong enough to defeat him on his own. Though he did miss the easy smiles of the girl he would not visit her to assure her death.

Usagi never received the letter, Orochimaru made sure of that. So she never understood why Kabuto did not come, but she waited for him. Eventually, she moved to house by a sea side cliff, content to sell little hand carved trinkets for the weary traveler. She steps outside every evening, standing at the cliff waiting for the silver haired man. Usagi is older now, twenty-five and wiser, but still just as loyal, still she waits.

Kabuto life is now hunted by Naruto and Sasuke for two vastly different reasons, and he carries a part of Orochimaru now. He still cannot seek out Usagi as long as that piece of Orochimaru lives in him and still has the possibility of rebirth. Kabuto refuses to endanger her to his enemies by sending letters, the Uchiha brat would take far to much pleasure in seeing her tortured and there by torturing him.

Usagi never stops her sea side rendition, but her heart weighs on her. Several suitors from different villages come a calling, especially the ones from Wave, as they are the closest to her. Though Usagi does not give them the time a day and explains why, they think her foolish, they think her naive, and they think her flawed. They understand though, and on some level they admire her for being so loyal to a known spy. After all who can trust the word of a spy?

They loved in their hearts, but they did not love, they did not kiss...They were after all only flawed humans in a inconsistent world.


	9. Innocence

**Notes : **All right for the wait, you'll get two Gaara's, though this one really is not romance, but more like a mother/sister-son/brother relationship. The two shots start off the same way though, about three pages or so. Also if these are a little happier I'm trying to lighten up, but Gaara's also my favorite...so...yeah. Oh and anon Usagi, sure, I do that pairing too, I wonder how though humm. :)

There was a strange collusion of fate and the enigmatic person that was the fourteen year old Usagi Tsukino vanished from her home dimension. In all actuality it would have been more correct to say she was _banished_ from her home world by the Powers That Be as the last ripple of her past life slammed into her current one. Fate gazed upon the past that was Serenity and her selfish desire to stab her lover's sword through her ending her life. Usagi, the current living soul, would have to pay for her past sins. However, Fate was not unkind nor was she blind, no matter the core of existence of a soul, Usagi was not Serenity, but still the karmic cycle had to be set back on track. Instead all that was fated to happen because Usagi resided there, shifted and left, as the heart of the ginzuishou still resided within her buried in her soul. Beryl disappeared as if she never existed, for she had no counterbalance and the universe always needed a balance, so the senshi that was to be of the moon never awoke.

Instead when Usagi eased her sapphire eyes opened it was to a place not her own, and was entranced in an ethereal light that floated inches from her nose. "Where am I?" She stammered out in fear, subconsciously curling in on herself.

"Everywhere and nowhere at all, the void and the center, all that comprises the universes and destroys them, a mere fragment or shadow in the great divide." The light seemed to answer while glowing soothingly.

"Why am I here?" Usagi asked curious.

"For many reasons young one." It responded, flickering back and forth in a dazzling show.

"May I know the main one?" She asked politely, a well-mannered child surfacing from within her.

"What makes you think there is such a reason?" The light returned.

"A tingling or wiggling in the back of my head whispers the truth to me." Usagi answered honestly.

"Well there are actually two main reasons, however, the main one I cannot tell you, for you would not understand." It answered. "However, the other reason is a great injustice is being done and you are being sent as a counterbalance." The light added.

"Why me, why choose me?" Usagi inquired.

"You hold a great light inside." It said and spread to large proportions surrounding Usagi in a cocoon of light. She closed her eyes in response at the brightness and felt a sense of weightlessness flood through her.

When she opened her eyes once more ti was to view a great expanse of desert and a congregation of people surrounding a screaming female who was obviously in a great deal of pain. Curious and concerned Usagi scrambled to the group and peeked through arms and legs to see what was happening. She finally noticed an older woman chanting and holding a tea kettle while painting strange markings on the screaming woman's bulging stomach. Usagi recognized the signs of a distended stomach as the bulge of pregnancy, amazed she reached forward to brush the life within and screamed when she saw her translucent hands. Yet, her phantasm fingers brushed the pulsing runes and a bright yellow light flashed behind her eyes. She was tugged forward realizing even as she was sucked into the paint that it was blood and one word was chanted in unison. "Shukaku." Then she heard no more, and remembered nothing but darkness for two years.

Two years later, Usagi got the surprise of her life when a small red-head boy tumbled into her domain of bizarre mind space. Over her time within this existence she had learned many things, one was no true time passed in this place, and she was still a fourteen year old girl. Another thing she learned was the word shinobi and what this world actually was, and she had also met the monster that belonged to the word Shukaku. Usagi had been terribly lucky and surprised when she had met Shukaku as she stumbled into his domain with her wanderings that he was asleep and bound in glowing chains. Though she had no knowledge of such things, she eventually came to realize that both she and Shukaku had been sealed into the small baby that had been in the woman's womb, and she also knew the chains that held Shukaku looked weak at best. Now she was meeting her host, for lack of a better word, for the first time face to face.

He was a tiny thing, like most children at that age are, but he seemed smaller somehow, like he was undernourished. Usagi was not sure, as she could not remember what Shingo looked like at that age, maybe all small boys looked to be like that. His eyes were a brilliant sea foam green that occasionally shifted into a soft turquoise even though now they brimmed with the beginning of tears. A light tan brushed his skin to a promise of a warm glow when he grew older, but the shock of red hair made her blink, it was too much like the color of blood to make her comfortable. Usagi blinked again at the sight of the large shirt swallowing his form and a teddy bear grasped in his hands. Well, now she knew that it was possible to project things in the mind scape. What made her nervous for the boy's future though was neither the tears or blood shone hair, it was the darkening shadows around his pale eyes.

"Hello little one." She greeted softly while kneeling in front of the cautious child. Usagi wondered if a two year was naturally suppose to be cautious, but this world was so unlike hers that she really couldn't be sure of anything. She opened her arms to show she was bare of weapons and in a display of trust, for it would be fairly easy to wound her in such a position. "Come I will not hurt you." She promised wanting to comfort the boy.

"Everyone one says that, and then they glare and spit at me, hissing vile words." A soft voice came from the boy.

"Who are they?" Usagi asked falling back onto her heels in shock, she was not sure she liked this world all that much, and she was surprise at how well educated the boy was for a two year old.

"All the people in the village, they call me monster." He shoved out, glaring fiercely at her even though more tears built in his eyes.

"Why do they call you monster, do you have a tail?" Usagi asked glancing sideways at the boy.

"No I do not." The boy responded.

"Do you have scary claws, fangs, or poisonous breath?" She continued.

"No." He answered while checking himself over while clutching the teddy bear.

"Then you are not a monster." Usagi declared.

"I'm not?" He inquired surprised.

"Nope, not as far as I can tell, and I know a lot about monsters." Usagi responded while remembering all the fairytales she use to secretly read to Shingo when he was younger. "So, if you are not a monster, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Gaara." He said while creeping steadily closer to the blond teen.

"Hello Gaara, I'm Usagi." She greeted shifting the white kimono around her legs. "Would you like to hear a story?" Usagi asked, and was slightly heartbroken when Gaara's eyes lit up like she had never seen before.

"You'll let me hear, you will let me listen?" He asked earnestly.

"Yes, well you might want to sit down, it could be a very long story." Usagi returned and watched as Gaara plopped eagerly down to hear a tale denied to him due to his twisted upbringing. "Hmm, there was once a fearsome and bold knight..." Usagi began.

"Shinobi." Gaara corrected quietly.

"Ah yes, a powerful and great shinobi with a caring heart to those he loved, and a deterrent to those who were perceived as villains." She narrated and caught the confused expression on the boy.

"What is it Gaara-chan?" She asked softly.

"Umm, what is a de-tur-ent?" He asked shyly.

"Deterrent?" Usagi corrected gently.

"Yes." Gaara mumbled.

"It means to halt something, to stop it in advance and act as a warning." She clarified.

"Oh, wow, can I use that word?" He asked, a bit shy as to not offend.

"If you want to I do not see why not." Usagi responded with a shrug and a soft smile. Gaara crept a little closer and Usagi continued her story watching as Gaara eventually leaned against her lightly as if afraid she would lash out at him. Usagi decided then she would help Gaara whenever she could, and that she did not like this world at all. She wondered silently, if it was possible to return to her home world, and to bring Gaara with her...


	10. Innocent Taint

**Notes : **All right for the wait, you'll get two Gaara's, though this one is the romance. The two shots start off the same way though about three pages or so. Che, my longest one-shot yet, but Gaara's my favorite so..I don't know.

There was a strange collusion of fate and the enigmatic person that was the fourteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino vanished from her home dimension. In all actuality it would have been more correct to say she was _banished_ from her home world by the Powers That Be as the last ripple of her past life slammed into her current one. Fate gazed upon the past that was Serenity and her selfish desire to stab her lover's sword through her ending her life. Usagi, the current living soul, would have to pay for her past sins. However, Fate was not unkind nor was she blind, no matter the core of existence of a soul, Usagi was not Serenity, but still the karmic cycle had to be set back on track. Instead all that was fated to happen because Usagi resided there, shifted and left, as the heart of the ginzuishou still resided within her buried in her soul. Beryl disappeared as if she never existed, for she had no counterbalance and the universe always needed a balance, so the senshi that was to be of the moon never awoke.

Instead when Usagi eased her sapphire eyes opened it was to a place not her own, and was entranced in an ethereal light that floated inches from her nose. "Where am I?" She stammered out in fear, subconsciously curling in on herself.

"Everywhere and nowhere at all, the void and the center, all that comprises the universes and destroys them, a mere fragment or shadow in the great divide." The light seemed to answer while glowing soothingly.

"Why am I here?" Usagi asked curious.

"For many reasons young one." It responded, flickering back and forth in a dazzling show.

"May I know the main one?" She asked politely, a well-mannered child surfacing from within her.

"What makes you think there is such a reason?" The light returned.

"A tingling or wiggling in the back of my head whispers the truth to me." Usagi answered honestly.

"Well there are actually two main reasons, however, the main one I cannot tell you, for you would not understand." It answered. "However, the other reason is a great injustice is being done and you are being sent as a counterbalance." The light added.

"Why me, why choose me?" Usagi inquired.

"You hold a great light inside." It said and spread to large proportions surrounding Usagi in a cocoon of light. She closed her eyes in response at the brightness and felt a sense of weightlessness flood through her.

When she opened her eyes once more ti was to view a great expanse of desert and a congregation of people surrounding a screaming female who was obviously in a great deal of pain. Curious and concerned Usagi scrambled to the group and peeked through arms and legs to see what was happening. She finally noticed an older woman chanting and holding a tea kettle while painting strange markings on the screaming woman's bulging stomach. Usagi recognized the signs of a distended stomach as the bulge of pregnancy, amazed she reached forward to brush the life within and screamed when she saw her translucent hands. Yet, her phantasm fingers brushed the pulsing runes and a bright yellow light flashed behind her eyes. She was tugged forward realizing even as she was sucked into the paint that it was blood and one word was chanted in unison. "Shukaku." Then she heard no more, and remembered nothing but darkness for two years.

Two years later, Usagi got the surprise of her life when a small redhead boy tumbled into her domain of bizarre mind space. Over her time within this existence she had learned many things, one was no true time passed in this place, and she was still a fourteen-year-old girl. Another thing she learned was the word shinobi and what this world actually was, and she had also met the monster that belonged to the word Shukaku. Usagi had been terribly lucky and surprised when she had met Shukaku as she stumbled into his domain with her wanderings that he was asleep and bound in glowing chains. Though she had no knowledge of such things, she eventually came to realize that both she and Shukaku had been sealed into the small baby that had been in the woman's womb, and she also knew the chains that held Shukaku looked weak at best. Now she was meeting her host, for lack of a better word, for the first time face to face.

He was a tiny thing, like most children at that age are, but he seemed smaller somehow, like he was undernourished. Usagi was not sure, as she could not remember what Shingo looked like at that age, maybe all small boys looked to be like that. His eyes were a brilliant sea foam green that occasionally shifted into a soft turquoise even though now they brimmed with the beginning of tears. A light tan brushed his skin to a promise of a warm glow when he grew older, but the shock of red hair made her blink, it was too much like the color of blood to make her comfortable. Usagi blinked again at the sight of the large shirt swallowing his form and a teddy bear grasped in his hands. Well, now she knew that it was possible to project things in the mind scape. What made her nervous for the boy's future though was neither the tears nor blood shone hair, it was the darkening shadows around his pale eyes.

To say there first meeting was ground-breaking would be a lie, instead the boy sniffled and shoved his tears away while Usagi sat confused before the two-year-old. Perhaps it was because Usagi looked unthreatening and her aura was reassuring that the red headed boy approached. Then again it could be the false confidence that all children and shinobi have that let the child sacrifice to stepped boldly toward the kneeling girl. Whatever it was that drove, the boy forward, it led to Usagi staring eye to eye with her host. Nervousness flooded through her, as does what one say to a small child who has seen too much?

"Hello there child." Usagi greeted lamely wondering why she was having so much trouble connecting with the boy.

"You fear me too, why does everyone fear me?" The boy questioned, and yet Usagi could sense the underlying desperation in his voice.

"I am not afraid, merely nervous, I do not know how to deal with small children." Usagi admitted, bowing her head ashamed, well she was technically only fourteen, still a child herself.

"You are lying, soon you will call me monster." The boy claimed.

"No, I will not!" Usagi snapped distinctively, showing she was affronted by such a suggestion. "I see no monster here!" She added with a toss of her head, and then she blushed, she had just yelled at a two year old, admittedly an advance two year old. "Sorry, what is your name?" Usagi inquired, and for the first time in their impromptu meeting she saw reluctance in his eyes. She realized that he must have thought she would turn him away once she learned his name. "Never mind then, Chibiko." Usagi assured him, at least fate had been kind enough to drop her in a dimension that still had her tongue.

"You're not going to hurt me?" He asked still wary.

"No, I will not." Usagi promised, and that was all for their first meeting for the boy began to blur into the darkness, and Usagi figured he must be waking in the real world. She never claimed to be overly brilliant, in fact she was grudgingly average, but average was safe and it kept her happy, Usagi never focused much on things such as piteous knowledge. However, people and knowing people she excelled at because she loved people no matter what, but just because she understood them, does not mean she knew how to help them. None the less, she did look forward to future visits with her host in light that she could help him heal if only a little.

While Usagi's world was blissfully idealistic, the boy's was not. Over the course of future visits she learned of his name, heritage, and what his life was like since he was the vessel of the ichibi. Gaara had admitted that she was one of the only friendly personas he knew, even if she did reside in his head. Usagi was just thankful that there was someone else who was kind to the boy, even knowing his burden. The rest, including his family seemed distant or mean to him, and his father, and Usagi actually hissed at the mention of him in distaste had openly told the boy they were raising him to be an unrivaled weapon. Since his father was the village leader known as the Kazekage the villagers kept their killing instincts to vicious words and aimless rocks that bruised him for the fear of the father.

However, when Gaara turned four the fear of what the Kazekage would do dwindled away under the fear of what a _greater_ demon could do with unlimited ninja skills. So the assaults turned deadly and the thoughts of assassination became a reality instead of wishful thinking, because of that, Shukaku woke up. Yashamaru, the medic ninja, his devoted uncle was a sham, and Gaara's father order Yashamaru to destroy the boy or what was said a failed experiment. Between the ages four to five Usagi tried to keep Shukaku's influence to a minimum, as she had finally regained her olden memories and unlocked the spirit of the ginzuishou. However, she was weak and untrained, so when Yashamaru betrayed Gaara that was the last barrier that keep the innocent boy alive. Shukaku's influence became stronger, and the last time Gaara visited her she understood why she would never see the boy again.

At five Gaara had the confidence of a well developed shinobi one to be awed if he wasn't so young. The new inscribed tattoo bleeding in symbolization of the fallen innocence, and the hate building underneath his solid eyes. "Usagi." Gaara greeted coldly, his arms crossed, without fear Usagi approached him and hugged him to her chest.

"Gaara-kun, I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear even as the first tendrils of sand surrounded them. "I can not keep him back anymore, but remember I will always be here if you need me." She added and then softly brushed the healing tattoo with her lips and let him go. "The only advice I can give you is to grow and survive, some day we will see each other again." Usagi offered and then a barrier of sand flared up between the two separating them indefinitely. Usagi cringed as she heard the insane laughter of a the demon, and the whispered mantra of the five year old boy she had come to know.

"I shall love none but myself, for none love me and I will find the reason for my existence." Gaara swore and Usagi shivered in fright at his dark future. However, Gaara's mind frame changed because of this and for the first time in five years she could see the outside world even if it was through Gaara's tainted eyes or the flashes of memories she could see. All of Gaara's senses became open to her and she could almost touch the real world like she could do once upon a time. While amazed at the change, she was saddened as well as she settled down to watch her charge fight for his life.

Overtime Gaara grew to be unrivaled shinobi of Suna untouched by all enemies and Usagi was pleased he was safe even if his method of safety made her sick. Then Gaara turned twelve the Kazekage decided it was time for Gaara's first true assignment as the village's weapon, the invasion of Konoha during the chunin exams. When Usagi heard that she was extremely angry at the village for using Gaara as a mere puppet, and at the same time she could feel the hidden happiness that Gaara had, for he, even though he sought to kill he actually wanted to increase in shinobi ranks.

The chunin exams was like nothing Usagi ever knew even though the first test of the exam was a written exam she was completely floored. They were actually encouraging these children to cheat, it was unthinkable! Well only in her world, as the rules of shinobi were different and Usagi needed to remember that. None the less she cheered quietly when Gaara figured out and easily passed the first exam without a single blink. Though she did wonder and perhaps worried for the young boy Gaara had set his eyes on for a blood spilling target. The second exam was a joke, as far as Usagi was concerned in Gaara, as he was a well protected vessel. She still cringed every time Gaara killed someone, but she could never hate the boy she knew why he was the way he was. Though he did surprise her sometimes, like instead of his skin becoming a warm bronze it settled into a soft pale, and he was growing up to look like such a heartbreaker. Usagi found herself disturbed at times whenever some female looked to long at Gaara, she would feel a twist in her gut and the need to claw and shout. However, it seemed to Usagi that Gaara had forgotten all about her, for he never did call for her, and Shukaku had manage to convince the boy that it was his mother. The third exam filled her with underlying grief as this would strip away all chances of the boy ever being accepted even out of the village that he was born from.

However, the third exam was different then she thought, and several of Gaara's targets, because they could never be opponents, managed to change his views little by little. Instead of just killing anyone he came across to define his existence, the boy, Rock Lee, managed to make Gaara only want to kill those who had defeated him. Well, if nothing else it was an improvement, at least the ones weaker would have a chance at life now. Then the chunin examiners explained that there would be a one month break until the finals. Usagi almost cried when she saw through Gaara whom he had gotten, for Shukaku only got stronger at the prospect. Gaara had drawn Uchiha Sasuke, his original target to be slain, and knew the boy had power much like him.

While during the one month Usagi tried to make contact with Gaara, as he no longer slept for Shukaku would eat at his personality she could not reach him. Yet, she continued valiantly, and at one time almost succeeded, for her name fell from his lips in a forgotten tone, but then she was hastily push back by a raging wall of sand. Shukaku did not appreciate her interference with his vessel, but neither could Shukaku completely eradicate her due to her crystal and the brand of fate on her soul aura. This small success brought back her long dead determination, and into the finals of the chunin exam she managed a break through.

Things were looking grim for Konoha as the two demon vessels battled out their individual ideas. The Jinchuuriki fought and bled, until the battle turned into its final leg. Amazingly Gaara was losing, and to one he had thought a mere annoyance at best! Usagi noted though Gaara was hurt, close to death, and actually losing he was having fun, then he did his false sleep jutsu allowing Shukaku to rise. Usagi nearly shrieked when she saw a figure form that she had not seen in over seven years.

"Gaara?" She called softly drawing the boy's attention to her.

"You." Well it was not a tragically warm greeting but at least he acknowledged her. "I bet you hate me now don't you?" Gaara simpered while imaginary sand whirled around him.

"You've changed, but I could never hate you." Usagi admitted quietly messing with a bit of hair that fell to her side. Anything else that was to be said or done was stunted when Gaara gripped his head and groaned. "Gaara!" She called out worriedly even as he faded from her eyesight. Worried she turned her attention to his senses to see him to get head butted by the blond shinobi. Gaara had lost utterly and completely leaving him confused and scared.

Usagi felt his emotions run through her even as the blond shinobi crawled over to the immobile Gaara. Angry at her inability to do nothing she called on her ginzuishou and flooded it with her emotions. The ginzuishou reacted once more just like in tales gone past and her care for Gaara finally enveloped the boy.

Gaara felt the familiar warmth of a phantom embrace from long ago as Naruto finished explaining his strength. He wanted to change and now he understood that it was possible for him to be some one else, and have the purpose to protect. "I'm sorry." He croaked out to his siblings as his eyes slid close. '_I am sorry Usagi.'_ Gaara whispered in his mind as he fell into a blissful darkness awaiting the familiar face. He found her but not as he had left her for now she was beyond his reach enclosed in a beautiful and flawless crystal prison. Gaara laid a hand upon it and felt a cold wind shutter through him, he promised to the silent figure that he would break her prison some day.

Three years later Gaara struggled to fight against the pull on his soul as the Akatsuki tugged out Shukaku. Normally he would find this a blessing to be rid of his demon, but he had no wish for death and even less to bring the world with him. His promise rung through him once more and he grasped at his fading energy, he would not die here, not before he freed her. Gaara was aware of friendly voices, voices he recognized from the famed Konoha, and one he hoped to never hear again. Through blurry eyes Gaara looked on to the see the one woman he effectively ruined his life. Death begin to tugged at his resistant soul, finally he let go at least they would go together and with these odd optimistic thoughts he drew his last breath as Godaime Kazekage.

While this was happening the sealed reborn princess was thrust from her peaceful prison with a crash. Kneeling on the mind scape she realized she was fading as was the area around her. Desperately she floundered for the core of the ginzuishou and pushed the energy out, consciously she felt something tug at it. Hazardously she flailed out at it, and saw through Gaara's eyes the woman who had sealed her within him. Her power latched around something and the world went blinding white.

Gaara awoke, surprised at the action and found himself staring into eyes of sapphire. They blinked at one another, the smaller form curled against him in shock or comfort he couldn't tell. What he could tell is that he had kept his promise and she was free, and amazingly enough they were both alive.

"Gaara?" Usagi asked her voice as soft as the gentle wind's caresses.

"Hn?" He grunted in the universal language of I am far too cool to speak, but I do acknowledge the fact that you are trying to have a conversation so continue on.

"Hi, and nice to formally meet you at last." She said with a quick smile, Gaara felt a twitch in his lips and wondered if laughter would have been more appropriate.

Weeks later after the full story had been pried from the pair of them, Usagi was the newest resident of Suna and the Sabaku Siblings home. Kankuro had no object to it as it was nice to actually have a non violent female around, Temari was just glad to have another female around and Gaara would not have her anywhere but where he was, so whatever arguments the bunny may have put up they were settled before she could.

It was a normal morning in the Sabaku household with Usagi waking up before everyone, how this started no one is quite sure, and putting water on to boil. Now, before Usagi had been ripped from her home world and sealed into Gaara, Usagi possess no culinary skills, but before Sakura had left back to Konoha she figured someone in the household better know how to cook. Kankuro was an able cook at least everything turned out edible if not a little burnt, but he did not know to many dishes. Temari is legendary for her poisons that actually start out as meals, and Gaara, well no one bothered to teach him and do you think he would bother to do something people do for him. So that left Usagi picking up skills for the shinobi siblings, she figured it was a fair trade for she had nothing to offer in the way of dangerous techniques or stealth. Besides it made her feel homey when she did cook for them, like a family, and she could always greet her partner in the morning. Speaking of which the rice needed to go into the pot and heavy footsteps sounded upstairs, the Kazekage had woke up.

A knock disturbed her inner musings as she finished the breakfast meal, and laid the fish stock out for choice. Sighing, she walked over to the door for Gaara must certainly be in the shower by now, and she beat the crazy images away that followed that thought. Opening she greeted whomever with a large and friendly smile along with a loud good morning. Her eyes locked with the only other female that was close to Gaara besides herself and Temari. Matsuri stood there, Gaara's apprentice, with a handful of basket that held fresh fruit. While Usagi was not quite sure yet where she stood with this girl, and where this girl stood with Gaara, she led the girl in and got her a plate. Matsuri thanked her and asked when Gaara would be down so that she could give him her fruit.

"He is in the shower at the moment Matsuri." Usagi explained while laying dishes out for the rest of the house mates.

"How do you know Gaara-sensei is taking a shower?" Matsuri asked. Now it could be a number of reasons the girl asked, and in such a way, but of course Usagi still being fourteen took it only one way. She blushed while bowing her head and coughing before answering the girl.

"He takes one every morning as he is the first Sabaku up, and the water is running." She answered and fished in the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Usagi, Matsuri." Gaara's voice was heard from behind them, and both whirled to face him. While Usagi was not normally a jealous or mean spirited girl, she was pleased when Gaara greeted her first. Perhaps it is because they had been together so long in spirit that Usagi still focused on his attention, even if another should deserve it.

"Good morning Gaara." Usagi returned, and was a bit put out that their normal quiet morning time was being disrupted by another, especially one so close.

"Gaara-sensei." Matsuri returned as well, and in a direct mimicry of Gaara.

"Come on, have some breakfast, and Matsuri brought you fruit." Usagi cajoled trying to alleviate some guilt by pointing out Matsuri's kind gesture. Gaara said nothing as he normally does, but did sit down and began picking at his dish of food. Temari and Kankuro sprinted down about five minutes later as was their schedule. Usagi finished the same time Gaara did and took their dishes to be cleaned before sighing against the sink.

"What's the matter buns?" Temari asked even as Usagi felt the familiar weight of Gaara's stare on her back.

"Anxious, a bit restless I guess." Usagi answered while placing away the clean dishes. "Do not worry about it, and if you don't hurry you are going to be late you four." Usagi added and watched as they all stood as one, she really had no place here. For once since she had been brought here, she wondered if she would ever return home. Preoccupied by her thoughts she did not notice Gaara standing behind her until a bit of sand curled warmly around her hand. She turned to him in surprise and bumped against his taller chest, a bit red in the cheeks she backed up a little a gave him a small smile. "It would not be good for the Kazekage to be late, eh Gaara." She mocked and Gaara nodded with a studying expression. Then he walked out heading for the tower and where Matsuri surely waited for him.

While Usagi was far more patient nowadays, she still got bored when she had a whole day of nothing to do. So without much thought she returned back to her room and fell into the dreamworld where things happened to her liking. She did not awaken when several shadows descended upon her and spirited her away.

Gaara found paperwork annoying, as did most kages, especially after his training with Matsuri. Speaking of the girl she had been quite friendly lately and a bit more 'huggy' he supposed. Knowing next to nothing about females he shrugged it off, and thought of the other female that was now separate from him. It irked him a little as they were not as close as they once were, and Usagi seem to distance her self more and more. He wondered with a bit of pain if she was repulsed by all the blood that stained his hands, if she was disappointed by the way he had chosen to live his life in those dark years. His musings were cut short when his sand stopped a kunai coming toward him, and his siblings immediately surrounded him. Catching the kunai in his hand he gazed down at it and notice a note around it. Swiftly he gestured for his siblings to move closer so they all could read the note.

'_Hey Demon!'_ It greeted, and Gaara wished the writer had a little more creativity.

_'We have your sister.'_ Gaara glanced absently at this as he could plainly see Temari two inches from him and had been with him all day.

_'If you do not come to the oasis on the western part of the town by noon, will we have to spill her pretty little blood, and maybe have some __**fun**__ with her.'_ Well while the note was unoriginal, all three siblings uttered a single phase together.

"Usagi." Though Gaara's had a bit more venom in it, and his sand crawled animatedly down his arms. While there would normally be some sort of conference with the Elder Council, Gaara acted rashly, but not stupidly. He left Temari in charge of the village while he and his brother headed toward the abandon oasis in the west. Suffice to say when the pair reached the numerous amount of bandits, that reached far into the thousands, it was a bloodbath with Kankuro only killing six in total.

Usagi awoke as the last bandit fell under the onslaught of sand to see Gaara crushing the life from him. She had no idea what was going on, but something had drastically changed while she was sleeping, a weak gasp escaped her catching the sharp ears of the red head. Usagi recoiled a little at the fierce expression on Gaara's face, she had never seen that one before and his eyes were dark, a terrible hunter green that swallowed all light. Gaara stalked, because it could be called no other to the prone girl who blinked innocently at him.

"Did they touch you?" He asked, his voice strained and Usagi focused on the blood dripping from his hand.

"You're hurt." She responded, immediately leaping up and ripping some cloth from her shirt. He stopped her with a bit of sand, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did they _**touch**_ you?" He growled and Usagi felt it best to comply though she knew not why.

"No, no they did not." She responded, and the sand retreated from her feet allowing her to bandage his hand with care. "You have to be more careful." Usagi chided, pushing away the feeling of sickness crawling up her throat. Gaara was only protecting her, rescuing her, to return to a dark part of his life for her, though they deserved it on some scale, Usagi should not have felt so elated that _he_ had come for her. "Thank you." She whispered quietly in his ear as she leaned against him in a hug.

"What am I chopped liver?" Kankuro whined lightly from behind Gaara. Usagi giggled, unwrapped herself from Gaara and bounded over to the older boy. "Thank you too!" Usagi chirped and though she wanted to hug the other boy in thanks, something bound her arms to her side. She glance down to see a tendril of sand binding her arms to her waist, if Kankuro noticed he opted to say nothing. Usagi glanced backward at the redhead with confusion, though Gaara offered nothing in the way of explanation. Instead he came to her side, one hand resting on her arm and gazed at her with his still dark eyes.

"You'll accompany me from now on." He said, and Usagi complied without fuss because in a small part of her heart that is what she wanted anyway.

"Gaara, you are the Kazekage, it's dangerous for her, she is untrained." Kankuro tried to argue but Gaara ended it with a glare, one that reminisce to a time when his siblings feared him.

"I'll keep her safe." Gaara stated and that was the end of it, though Kankuro just shook his head.

"All right Gaara, all right." Kankuro agreed, hoping that whatever was between the two of them worked out for them.

Temari greeted them anxiously when they returned fluttering nervously between them checking for injuries. When Gaara told Temari what he had told Kankuro, she just laughed softly and nodded her head, but not without giving a parting shot.

"It is about time ototo-san." She giggled before slipping out the door singing some child's nursery rhyme about a pair and a tree.

"So, what am I suppose to do and where do you want me to be?" Usagi inquired as Kankuro went outside to guard the door, as the leader's office wasn't much for space or comfort. Gaara craned his head to motion for her to come to him, he then gently pushed her down beside him and let his sand amuse her while filling out paperwork, he was a lot more relax now then he had been in awhile. In fact when one of the councilors dare interrupt him, he actually glared as he was pleased to do his paperwork instead of normally leaving it in a flash.

"Kazekage-sama, the Elder Council has called a meeting as has the Daimyo." He muttered lowly while bowing.

"We will be right there." Gaara responded.

"Uh we?" The councilor responded weakly back. Gaara just glared him out of the office while lifting Usagi up by her hand. "Uh, Kazekage-sama..." He stuttered out.

"What?" Gaara hissed out and the councilor recoiled.

"Uh...no...nothing." The councilor bit out.

"Gaara-kun, be nice." Usagi scolded playfully, missing the fact she had added an endearment to his name, Gaara however did not, but felt no need to draw attention to it.

The council room was built to impressive and inspire respect, Usagi found that it reminded her of peacocks strutting around while showing off their tail feathers. She giggled quietly in her hand while leaning up, as Gaara had grown taller then her, and whispering her thought in his ear, she thought she saw him smirk in amusement. The Elder Council was not pleased by the new guest and sought to speak out when the noticed how docile she kept the Kazekage. Instead they stayed quiet as her influence might be needed for this meetings announcement.

"The Council of Konoha has agreed to give us more land and resources." The Daimyo spoke up.

"That is good." Gaara returned.

"On one condition, a very small, reasonable request." One of the council members informed him.

"Oh, and what is this reasonable request?" Gaara inquired.

"A political marriage, between the ruling family of Sabaku's, and either the Hyuuga..." The council member trailed off at the spike of killer intent.

"I will not let Temari be used as a bartering chip for those upstarts, I will not tie her into a loveless marriage like my parents." He hissed out, and Usagi ran soothing fingers across his knuckles calming him.

"No, Temari is the Sand's Ambassador, that would give to much power to Konoha." An Elder Councilman agreed.

"Then who, Kankuro?" Usagi asked quietly from Gaara's side, she would hate to see one of her friend's unhappy. This time it was Gaara who rubbed her palm in comfort.

"No, the council has decided that Gaara Sabaku shall either marry Hinata Hyuuga or Tsunade's apprentice Sakura Haruno." The Head Councilman stated. Usagi felt cold at that statement, dropping Gaara's hand in shock and wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a self hug.

"Oh." Usagi offered weakly at the revelation, keeping her eyes glued to the fancy carved table. She knew that Gaara would do anything for his village now, he loved his home more than himself.

"No." Gaara's voice rung out and his declaration shocked everyone including the small bunny by his side. "While I disagree with the whole idea, handing over to much power to Kohona because they wished to wed the only strong family in Suna." Gaara started. "This is not the reason I am objecting." He admitted. "I will not allow this council to use me or my position as a puppet anymore." Gaara declared, stood from his chair and glared the council down. "I will contact the Godaime Hokage Tsunade for a better resolution, do not attempt to go behind Suna's back again." Gaara warned, he grabbed Usagi and stormed from the room. He was just close enough to hear his sibling's parting shots.

"I told you Gaara would never agree to this." Temari chimed haughtily.

"He has a kanojo now, and I think he is quite happy to be her kareshi." Kankuro informed them.

"His happiness is all that matters to us now." Temari said.

"Also we will do anything to keep him happy, so do not make us want to hurt you over this foolishness." Kankuro agreed.

Gaara felt a brilliant warmth within him when he heard his family tell off the council for him, he felt loved. Although he was a bit confused by a few words. "Usagi?" He prodded, and she tilted her head toward him. "What does _kanojo_ mean?" Gaara inquired, and observed as she turned a marvelous shade of red.

"It means girlfriend Gaara." Usagi explained.

"Hmm, and what does _kareshi_ mean?" He pushed though he had a inkling as to what it might imply.

"It means boyfriend." She responded softly dropping her head a little, obviously someone has said those words to him before she could, probably Matsuri. Gaara tilted her head up to him and study her for a moment before leaning closer.

"Good, then you are _**my**__ kanojo_." Gaara claimed though a small part feared her reaction.

"Hmm, a _kareshi_, I never had one of those." She admitted softly. Gaara was immensely pleased, she was his and his alone, just like he would only belong to her, but that was much further in the future. "However, since I'm _**your **__kanojo_, I'm going to have a lot to teach you." Usagi said with reddening cheeks, she knew how little Gaara knew of relationships and such things of that nature.

"Oh?" Gaara intoned enthused with a raised eyebrow, Usagi couldn't be sure but she could swear he was teasing her. She nodded, stood on her toes and pecked him quickly on the lips, his shocked face would keep her amused for many days to come.


	11. Dreaming and Dancing

As the hazy fog from the dream began to clear from her mind's eye a groan escaped her. It's not enough that she was a teenager with female hormones to contend with, but now she had to fence with very romantic dreams where the face of the man was skillfully hidden. Yet, she knew the male at least that was the feeling she got, and that the shadows were only partially hiding his identity so she would get it together and figure it out. A rough feeling of heat flooded through her in memory and another groan tore from her throat. Usagi couldn't help the soft swear, because she was too innocent and young to truly curse, no matter what her thick head teammate said.

Speaking of teammates, this was probably a prank played on her by said teammate. After all the stupid Uchiha boy was a master at genjutsu as he had already awaken his Sharingan. A full body blush ran rampant over her skin while remembering vague pieces of her dream, this was distracting for a budding genin near chunin, and she wanted to be a respected kunoichi. Heat was emanating from key points on her body, and at least she could feel thankful that she wasn't dreaming of the pale Uchiha like all the rest. No, in her dream the man had tan skin, not a heavy tan, but more a soft cinnamon, and calloused fingers on strong hands. Usagi quickly push those thoughts away, no matter what her mother said about these types of dreams being normal, it was terribly distracting. Pulling at her nightshirt she tossed it casually to the side and meandered over to the chest of drawers. Normally she would shower after training, but she was sweaty from being to hot, her bedroom seemed too small as her thoughts drifted and figured it was safer just to shower.

Usagi was still early to team training, of course her Uchiha teammate was ever earlier gloomily haunting one of the trees on the field. She shook her head and set to her dance kata that was to help with her flexibility, truly she just felt relaxed afterwards. When her jounin sensei had suggested ballet for a past time, she nearly smacked him in distaste, as she saw it as a slur against her abilities as a ninja. Then again she understood where the superior mind frame comes from, after all the classes for kunoichi were ridiculous at best, really flower arranging had no real bearing in her chosen career. None the less, the mind frame itself did nothing to encourage the females to become well rounded ninja or even to participate past genin-hood. So, her response to her jounin sensei suggestion was not unfounded, but Usagi had lucked out and had actually gotten a teacher that believed in equality and being the best no matter the sex. Patiently he explained that flexibility came easier to females then males and she should have reached for that, after all it was hard to hit a target that bends in unusual ways. Her Uchiha teammate however, did not get off as lucky; his sarcastic and egotist comment had him nursing a very red mark on his cheek for two hours.

While ballet enhanced her balance and flexibility, so much so that she was getting a few glares from the rather frosty Hyuuga genin, it did not do much for sculpture or reflexes. This led her further into the dance arts, stumbling into modern dance and such gave her body a starting foundation, now if only they could find a Taijutsu style that would fit her. Gymnastics followed a close second, making her body like rubber, or at least the beginning of untouchable; she still had a long way to go. However, if her ninja career fell through she had a safety net to fall back on, and her mother praised the fact that she was finally becoming graceful. Her latest lesson though, in the dance field had her blushing lightly, sure it made her backbone slip like a cat's, but it was embarrassing, she could never imagine belly dancing in public. These thoughts circled through her as the wind whipped past her planted hips, and cooled her bared waist. Small ankle weights caught the light as Usagi twirled once more and brought her feet to terra firma. She heard her Uchiha teammate huff slightly along with the loud praise from her other male teammate to which she gave a smile. Clapping distracted Usagi from her teammates to turn to her team leader.

"I see you took my suggestion to heart." Her jounin sensei spoke and Usagi bowed lightly with a blush.

"Hai sensei." She muttered and was surprised when he tilted her head back up.

"I've found styles for all of you now." He informed his team and two cheers and a proud smirk were his answers. "Now, the styles I myself have no practice in so you will be training with others today." The jounin informed them and they nodded in sync.

Jiraiya sighed as his team completely ignored him for the thirty-second time that morning, and it was only the first hour of their meeting. The blond manic punched his teammate to initiate the efforts that could be called a spar even though there was no finesse out of beating each into the ground. Sighing again he smacked his two male subordinates, and wondered again how Sarutobi-sensei managed to get him to teach. Shrugging lightly at his thoughts he scanned over his team, the future of the sennin and the legacy that goes with being team seven, and shook his head, how did this fall on him? Orochimaru would have been better suited to tame these young minds for the future, but he did not see the potential in the no-names and instead took an apprentice. Though Jiraiya found it immensely funny that the snake man chose a girl for his apprentice, heh, Orochimaru was more perverted then he thought.

His musing was interrupted by a trio of new voices, realizing that their new training mates had just crested the hill, Jiraiya perked up, finally a way to distract the brats that wasn't reliant on d-ranked missions. "Oi, brats, straighten up, we've got company." Jiraiya informed them while rubbing his red marks with a sly smirk.

"What are you up to, you old pervert?" The blond hell raiser inquired while kindly stepping on Jiraiya's foot.

"Never going to be Hokage with that kind of attitude." Jiraiya mumbled under his breath, but straightened none the less. "Hey Dan, are these your brats?" He inquired while looking over the trio, he snorted when he caught sight of the baleful glare on the Uchiha, clan-oriented shinobi tend to not mix well with no-names. His eyes widen when he caught sight of the blond girl and smirked at the jounin. "Didn't know you and Tsunade-hime went that far already." He ribbed and was glared at for his troubles.

"Introduce yourselves." Dan ordered while his genin stepped up to the sennin's group.

"Kenami, Iiya." One of the males stated with a small bow.

"Uchiha, Kenshiki." The Uchiha muttered daring them to speak out against him.

"Tsukino, Usagi." Introduced herself with a large friendly smile. "A pleasure to meet you." She added, much more welcoming to new friends then the others.

Jiraiya's group quickly introduce themselves as well, even if there was a small spat between the two kunoichi in reference to the Uchiha before Dan's kunoichi huffed and asked to spar. "Minato, you spar with the girl." Jiraiya ordered while visibly restraining his kunoichi from wanting to pound Usagi for her flippant comment or jump the Uchiha.

"Ah, why do I have to spar with her?" Minato, the blond questioned, with a small simper. Now Minato didn't believe that females were weaker, in fact he had seen enough beatings on his sensei to prove otherwise, but he really wanted to test his mettle against the sulking Uchiha. His question however, was not received well by Usagi who kicked him belligerently in his stomach.

"I accept your challenge." She voiced darkly, and Minato couldn't be sure, but it looked like the sky above and behind her darkened menacingly. Trying to establish the true meaning of the question was impossible for the blond girl would hear nothing of it, and Minato suffered another heavy blow to his head. Having enough, he fell into his style of fighting and slipped on his fighting grin.

"Let's do this." He uttered and together they knocked fists, blocked each other's kicks, and dodged mimicking each one's move.

Their spar was still going on while the others had all ready finished theirs. It would have lasted longer, as both were now having fun, had the kunoichi on Minato's team not made a comment. "Heh, figures the weakling couldn't even beat the moron." She snipped, while Minato paused and bowed his head Usagi snapped back.

"At least I can go toe-to-toe with a shinobi, you lost in two minutes, and your _teammate_ could probably beat you with his eyes closed." She yelled, and offered a hand to the blond boy. "What do you say we call this a draw for now and get some lunch?" She inquired, and Minato nodded with a gentile smile.

Usagi chuckled a bit at the catchy grin while the two adults looked on, and Jiraiya itching to retrieve his pad and pen where he had stashed it. The future was looking mighty bright for these two, but Dan glared over catching his thought process and then smiled as his eyes caught sight of his hime. Too bad he didn't get to greet her first, as Usagi threw all manner of proper out the window and leapt at the blond woman.

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to teach us too?" Usagi inquired while hugging the blond about the waist and grinning at the dark haired girl beside the woman. "Hi Shizune, how are you?" Usagi asked while unwinding from the Slug Summoner and hugging Shizune instead.

"Maa, we will see brat, has your chakra control improved?" Tsunade inquired while pecking Dan on the cheek.

"Lots and lots, I want to be just like you when I grow up." Usagi responded the two Sennin and one jounin frowned lightly at such an innocent response, before smiling in return.

"How about you just be better then me?" Tsunade pushed and Usagi grinned determinedly. Jiraiya muttered something about not needing another Tsunade especially since the girl was well on her way to becoming a woman all ready. Tsunade didn't miss the perverted connotations and just punched Jiraiya in the face sending the man flying. "All of you better not turn out anything like that man or I'll injure you in ways that will never heal." Tsunade warned and the young genin took that to heart as Tsunade was the leading medic.

"Maa, who wants to be like Ero-sennin anyway?" Minato mumbled but gave a wide grin. The rest of the genin agreed in various ways and then they were off for lunch, chuckling and chattering on various topics. A few steps away from the training grounds Jiraiya showed up looking healthy as a horse and nudged the blond Minato over, _accidentally _causing the youth to fall onto the blond girl. Smirking to himself he watched as the pair blushed, stammered and leapt far apart before Minato glared angrily at his sensei. Tsunade merely watched with a raised eyebrow before cackling silently and rubbing her hands together as she caught on to what Jiraiya had done. Dan and Shizune opted to move a little further away from the pair wondering once more for their own sanity. Lunch was an interesting affair as somehow Minato and Usagi had been seated by one another and of all things had gotten into an eating contest. While the other genin kunoichi made snide comments at the pair, who paid her no mind, the rest of the group just watched in surprise. Curiously they wondered where the pair actually put all that food before shrugging and playing a quick game of Ja Ken Po, to figure out who is actually paying for the two stomachs. Tsunade lost as destined and moaned as she pulled out her wallet only to be surprised as Minato slammed their share down.

"I lost so I pay, but watch your back, I'll get you back." Minato declared to the other blond who gave him a smirk, before knocking her knuckles against his.

"It is a deal, but I always win my challenges." Usagi declared and Minato smirked back while flipping his bangs up.

"So do I, and I don't plan to lose anytime in the near future." Minato responded, and the pair shared a nod. The rest of the shinobi and shinobi-in-training finished eating, laid their payment down, and all of them left to the training grounds once more.

This behavior lasted over several weeks becoming routine, the two blond genin challenge each other to just about anything, and scarily enough they always had an eating contest at lunch. Every time they would switch off winners, if Usagi won that day, then Minato would win the next, suffice it to say their teams never interrupted them, but they never did understand where exactly all that food went. It was an interesting and friendly rivalry between the pair, but the only thing they did not touch of the other's was their dreams. In fact they supported one another in their dreams, Usagi agreed that she could see him becoming Hokage easily, he loved his people, and Minato could see Usagi easily reaching the higher tiers of shinobi that was surprisingly sparse of Kunoichi. They just felt comfortable enough around each other to be close friends and rivals, too bad their friends never saw it that way. Jiraiya's genin kunoichi one day cornered her and reminded Usagi that males and females cannot actually be friends without strings attached. Usagi didn't understand what she had meant until the chunin exams came up and a team from Whirlpool showed up led by a fearsome red-headed woman.

Usagi flipped and turned in her bed as once more her dreams haunted her, and frustrated she leapt from dreams to waking. Creeping from her room she slipped out to the training grounds to dance away the heat in her stomach. Though for all her training she never noticed she was being watched by her best friend. Minato watched her move flawlessly through the steps looking for all the while a graceful princess instead of a trained Kunoichi. He had been dangerously honest with everything he had ever come across and his attention and attraction to his best friend was the same. Minato knew he was attracted to the blond, they were too comfortable with one another to not be, but he knew not how to gain the attention he wished. He had been born an orphan and somehow asking his sensei for help did not seem like such a bright idea. Oh he could just come right out and say it, but he was also a bit cautious for his best friend never seem to look at him like that, truth be told she hadn't seem to look at anyone like that. So, he was content to watch her now and ponder how he could fix his dilemma with his best friend. Usagi huffed lightly from her excursion as the dreams returned to torment her conscious, oh she knew who haunted her thoughts now, and it still didn't help. It was her best friend that she saw in her dreams, and she remember the blond male well enough from the academy she couldn't possibly believe that her conscious dare tell that she has had a crush on Minato since the academy. That would be impossible, he was her best friend, her rival, it was just hormones, she wasn't ready for any relationship, but darn he was cute that was slowly slipping into hot. Shaking her head, she picked up her discarded towel and wiped her brow while pushing her thoughts far from her, she had the chunin exams to concentrate on. After all Tsunade-sama had promised to train her once she became a chunin, and she was dead-set on getting training from her idol.

Team Jiraiya and Team Dan met on the road to the academy early the next morning subconsciously getting ready for their exams for rank. Each greeted each other in their own way including Usagi tossing an arm around Minato's shoulders and challenging him once more. Then without much forethought she pecked him on the cheek for good luck and bounded into the awaiting masses. Minato' s cheeks turned a surprise red while quickly following his team into the academy to begin the exam for chunin, and a thought of maybe having a chance with the blond girl kept him giddy all through the first test.

Immediately their teams were pulled apart and pushed into a separate room stating that there were spies among them and it was their job to find the imposter in their team. Though a rough and tumble team, Minato was easy to decipher that their team was without a spy and declared his answer to the evaluator who taunted him twice before agreeing that he was right and their team had passed. Team Jiraiya entered the room for those who had passed just in time to encounter the shaky form of Usagi and the unsettled form of Team Dan. Concerned he pulled his best friend over to the far wall while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He inquired what happen and her team happened to have one of the spies so they were force to play dangerous games to figure out which one had been the imposter. Minato was surprised by some of the games they were forced to play and even more surprised that they had pulled out the Uchiha to pretend to be, then he realized they probably thought the prodigy filled clan would easily figure it out. He found himself hugging his best friend close and comforting her as he ground her teeth, but the honest truth there was little he could do for her other than offer comfort, after all she made the choice to be a kunoichi. Still, ignoring the growing amount of teams that passed he tightened his grip and whispered soothing sounds into Usagi's ear, he was in trouble; he passed crushing on the girl. Moments more were spent in an embrace before she stilled, gulped, straightened her back and stepped out of his hold. He was shocked once more when she kissed him once more the cheek for a thank you and hopped over to her team.

The second task was survival in the forest that Jiraiya-sensei tended to toss them into when Orochimaru-sama teased him. Since Team Dan normally trained with them the same could be said that they were quite familiar with the forest as well. So he did not have to much concern about them not passing, but as they were hunting for the required password that went with theirs to gain entrance to the tower they came across one of their allies injured teams. Though they were technically all opponents in the chunin exam, Konoha always looked after their allies if they had supplies to spare, so Minato led his team toward the downed Whirlpool team. Gently he turned the red-head on her side and bandaged the bleeding wound with care. He was met with a fiery gaze when he finished, but was concerned when her face turned red, he did not know she was blushing because of him. Recognizing her as the equivalent of the whirlpool's princess he made sure she was fine before hurrying to finish the exam, Bunny would enjoy hearing about another one of her idols. Glancing once more at the stubborn red-head, who was all ready standing on her feet, he shook his head and leapt away, yes Bunny would enjoy hearing of the Whirlpool's princess. He stopped a few hops away from the tower and wondered when he started calling Usagi Bunny? Wasn't that like a nickname that those who are close or dating normally give each other?

Minato shrugged his thoughts away as he and his team stumbled in and coded their password to the waiting jounin; he looked over to see Team Dan having a mock spar over the delicious food on the tables. The jounin nodded that the pass code was acceptable and granted them passage into to the tower. "Hey Bun, I mean Usagi, how did it go?" Minato inquired smoothing over his mistake, even if he did catch her raised eyebrow out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, pretty easy, but we lucked out and ended up on the left side of the forest, where only the tigers are, so all we had to do was focus on finding our password." Usagi answered before leaning down to pick up a rice ball. "By the way, what were you going to call me blondie?" She snipped in a friendly manner and Minato ducked.

"I was going to call you bunny, but I thought you might not appreciate it much at all." Minato answered still honest to a fault.

"Hmm, easy to remember and not to much of a sugary nickname, it's all right I like it just fine Arashi." She responded, and both subconsciously warmed at the atmosphere between them.

"Oh, I met whirlpool's princess in the forest." Minato chimed in, eager to spin his heroic adventures to his love interest. Usagi tilted her head in an eager notion but there was a slight bite of jealously in her heart. None the less, she appreciated any moment of rest and relaxation with her best friend and love interest. She immediately push those thoughts away and instead listened to Minato who sounded far too eager about the Whirlpool Kunoichi which made her loose any true interest in the tale. Smiling absently as she watched Minato lips move, she found herself to entranced with those organs and instead jerked her eyes away. Instead she locked eyes with the Hyuuga genin who raised an intrigued eyebrow; after all it was well-known that Usagi had no interest in any of the males, especially the popular ones, so it spurred his curiosity about why they were having an impromptu staring contest.

Not that Usagi was a clan oriented ninja or the daughter of any great ninja, nor did she have an awards to her skills and name, but it would be a great boon to any male genin to put her in her place. As she was gaining a reputation of being kind but untouchable, not quite an ice-princess yet, not to mention to rub it in the face of the Namikaze boy would be an excellent way of showing superiority to him. So the Hyuuga boy smirked his normal way, quite aware that the Namikaze boy noticed his friend's attention was elsewhere. Minato was awaiting a response to his tale and was surprised to find Usagi's attention was not focused on him, now Minato was not a mean soul, but he had never been ignored by the girl before. Annoyed he drew his eyes to what had caught his love's interest, and surprise upon surprise to see her locking eyes with the smug Hyuuga. Minato felt the bite of jealously and childishly moved into eye line of the two.

Usagi blinked out of her thoughts, unaware that she had a staring contest with the Hyuuga genin or even the fact that she completely ignored the person she was most close to, well male wise. Feeling angry when her eyes caught the red-haired woman from whirlpool enter the communal area she sighed, pushed her chair back and stomp off completely missing the situation she had just made. She just needed to dance she had too much energy and the emotional unresolved conflict filled her with nervous energy. Finding an open and empty room she pulled her overcoat free of its bindings, and began to dance.

Minato flinched as soon as he felt her angry energy; she had never gotten mad at him before for interceding in a staring contest, it made him nervous and jealous. Did she like that stuck-up jerk now; was he now catching onto his feelings too late? However, his musings did not let him rest on his heels, so he decided to ask his friend if she was interested in the Hyuuga genin, after all if it was a competition best to figure out who is competing first. Minato followed after her, and was rewarded by her coat in his arms as she danced into oblivion; he was unaware of two others following him. He was too busy enamored with the way Usagi moved in tuned with her body, it made him uncomfortable in the best way possible.

The Hyuuga boy watched with interest as the blond woman-child twist and spun in the greatest respect to a Hyuuga, to be able to flex and bend like that was in much interest of the jyuuken. Perhaps, since he was a branch member, he would be allowed to pursue such an endeavor, and he did not ignore the fact that she was growing into a beauty worthy of his attentions at least.

The other watcher was the red-haired warrior from whirlpool, she envied the way the girl moved, but she was a trained kunoichi warrior she had no time or taste for such things. Not to mention, she did not know what occurred between her blond rescuer and the girl, but she doubted the boy deserved the girl's anger. However, she did not like the look that was on the blond man-child's face whose concentration was firmly on the blond girl.

Minato felt his lips stick together, as Usagi swayed to the music only she could hear, until needing to find himself in her solitary world he stepped to intrude. Had he not caught sight of the Hyuuga boy doing so first, grounding his fist to his side, he instead opted to yell to the girl. His yell broke bunny from her dance and drew her attention to him. However, the peace and excitement he saw in her eyes made him want to envelope her into his arms as his own, his yearnings becoming dangerously strong. She sighed and dropped her stance to make her way over only to see the other two, once again the jealously chewed at her and she hugged him as she wished him good luck as she brushed past. Minato wanted to keep her to him, but he was jostled by the red-headed whirlpool princess, who bumped his elbow. Looking down at the red-head she crossed her arms and smirked with confidence.

"Hey blondie, you owe me a spar, after all, I would never stay in one's debt." She spoke and Minato mechanically nodded, even though he was more attentive to the one he hugged who had stiffened. "Name's Uzumaki Kushina, prepare to meet your maker, because you leaf genin are far too weak to topple me." She stated confidently. Minato sighed as Usagi immediately moved away; unfortunately ending up near Hyuuga he was trying to keep her away from as far as he was concerned.

It was a short and fairly brutal spar, Kushina giving just as good as she got, but Minato found very little enjoyment in this spar as he normally did with his blond. Seeing an open, he rushed hard and fast into the opening and put her down swiftly. Kushina blinked confused under the pin of his lean body, a kunai resting at her jugular which signaled the end of spar, until her female mind interrupted with its study of the situation. Blushing she yielded even though she was still surprised that he had managed to beat her, it made her excited, he could be her match. Usagi grew annoyed and she turned to the Hyuuga who had been studying both his companion and the fight evenly with an open smile.

"Hey, how about we go a round, I've got some energy to waste, unless of course you're worried you are going to dirty your precious dress?" She baited and the Hyuuga huffed but allowed her a nod, he was curious as well as how she would fair anyway.

Minato bit his lip as he saw the pair began to dance, even though they spared, efficiently trading blows here and there, but they looked untouchable and beautiful while doing so during the spar. This made him unsettled as he helped Kushina up, his eyes keeping close track of the Hyuuga's hand, not for fighting in concern, but because he knew Hyuugas were closet perverts. Minato was not going to allow any male to have an opportunity to touch _his_ girl. He noted how much work his bunny put into her everyday routine and wished it was he on the receiving until a brutal strike got through the Hyuuga's guard. Usagi scored a solid hit on the collarbone jarring the Hyuuga, but it was the last hit she got in on him, but it had been an excellent strike.

Spinning out of the way of the swan-like strike the Hyuuga turned quickly and nailed the blond warrior in the shoulders. He had been impressed with her lasting ability, but still no amount of tai-chi was a match for jyuuken, and with a certain kindness, he struck out to tap her forehead, giving no boost of chakra behind it but she knew since he was a Hyuuga it could have been a killing strike. However she was in the middle of evade so when he brushed her forehead she lost balance, and for all actions he went to catch her, if not for a yellow flash. Sneering he noted as once more the Namikaze boy had interfered. Hizashi smirked though as after all it was much more fun with a challenge, and his brother Hiashi was all ready in a pre-arranged marriage so it was nice to have this one small freedom.

Usagi leaned back into the open arms of the one she trusted above all else, sure enough her fascination and admiration of the blond male had gone beyond into the realms of love. Which means after the chunin exams were done she would have to make sure to stake her claim, she wanted very little to do with competition. Nothing more was done as all four decided it was best to get some rest before the main matches. However, before Minato completely disappeared from her side, she caught hold of his arm, gulping she placed a nervous but friendly peck on the corner of his mouth just enough that it just managed to be friendly and not romantic. She did not know she left him with enough eager and happy energy to have done the chunin exams forty million times over and come out on top each time.

Minato could have died happy right there, but that would have left him vastly unfulfilled and kind of stunted at his life goals if he did such a thing. Yet, he acknowledged it was progress in a direction he wanted to take, and he turned to spout of the nonsense the sung praises on his tongue only to find her team's door finally shut and a brash and bashful red Kushina before him. Sighing he waved jauntily good-bye and practically skipped back to his own team's room, Chunin rank here he comes because there was no way he could loose now.

Sure enough the final matches went quickly in the battle tournament, Minato easily, well easily enough for him advancing through the matches. His feet hardly touched the floor as he practically flew on the gift of energy of that almost kiss. However, fate is fickle and he found his blues locked with the ocean of stars that was _his_ girl's eyes. Yet, this was his time to shine for her, and to actually dance with her, for the cheers and the calls along with the sounds of anticipation and the pumping of his blood was their music. So they began to dance, outlasting several minutes of the precious millennium to those others striking never for there was always the tempting brushes. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on whose view it was Minato had the stamina and it was technically his turn to win again so sure enough he slipped inside her guard and caught her. His blade resting at her heart his other arm wrapped around her to keep her arms pinned. She closed her eyes exhausted and preparing for the knock out blow when she felt the blade drop. Surprised her eyes flashed open only for the hand that had held her at knife point now held her chin still. Amongst the millions of spectators and nobles, Minato Namikaze dipped his head down to claim her lips, and for the life of her she couldn't think of a more romantic setting and moment. Usagi always gave just as good as she got and responded to the tentative touch of the battle harden ninja, reserves be damned. Speeding the exposition along, it almost seems pointless to mention they both made chunin and the crowd had vastly enjoyed the show. To them it was enough of a dream come true, however unusual it might have been.


	12. Rebirth and Renew

Since the beginning of her very extensive existence she had long since come to affirm the fact that she could never rest. As such when she was queen she opted out of immortality, technically she could do nothing about the longevity of a lunarian, except maybe die young, but that would only be in battle and usually she needed to win the battle. Power was her blood, and the crystal her axis, and though it was of little comfort, she would be truly the last lunarian, and that was something that fate did not like, so when she drew her last breath as the beloved queen of Crystal Tokyo, it was not the last breath of Tsukino Usagi.

Truly she had many rebirths since then, to constantly live and live again was taxing especially with a millennia of knowledge in her memories. However it was her twenty-fifth rebirth that things changed or at least became a little more interesting. The world had changed, as it was fated and known to do, but instead of advancing after the last great technological war, it regressed and humans gained interesting abilities. She was born when the great sage walked the lands, the man of sixth paths, but she died unknown and young just for the memories to have at a later date. That was her twenty-forth rebirth, this her twenty-fifth started weird, for normally she would be born to a family, not to a mother who died in childbirth, for her great capacity to love had to be nurtured.

Squalling reached the gentleman's ears, his noble robes brushing the slightly filthy floor of the orphanage. Sorrow creased his eyes and power lined his brow, and the revere that he received marked him a higher noble. However, a noble he was, he was the Land of Fire's Daimyo, and regularly would not be found in an orphanage. Yet, it was a business of importance that he be here, after a medical check-up discovered something of lasting importance, he, the great lord, could not have children, meaning no progeny to rule the land after he died. Though weak on some political issues, he was not a man to promote in fighting for political power. That would happen after he died of course, but this he would not have, the check-up was needed after his wife failed to become pregnant after four years of marriage, and though he loved her, if it was because of her he would divorce and marry again, but no it was his failing. Normally the man could have been helped by medical ninjas, but to be a Daimyo you must not be in debt to any ninja politically aligned or otherwise, this is why he did not seek out Tsunade, the medical ninja of great renown. Instead, he chose the only path opened to him, adoption, and he might have thought to bring his wife if not for the fact she would want to adopt them all, that wouldn't have helped either in the lasting run.

He scanned the cribs of the young searching for something that would call to him, specifically a male son, for a son wields greater power, but he could not be terribly picky. Especially since the only male in the cribs was weak and sickly, and this while could possibly be treated, was a sign to him, he was marked by Kami not to be his progeny. He might have thought to adopt an older child, but they have their own ways set about them, and were already farmed out to the ninja academies that spanned his land or his own samurai force, so there would be no sons to be found here, especially after the Kyuubi's attack that decimated both of his great forces. Leaving no other choice it would have to be a daughter, and perhaps that was fine as well for a daughter could be used in a political alliance much easier then a son, especially if it was a beautiful and well-rounded daughter. It was then that a soft cry broke the air, a cry more comparative to a kitten then the sounds of a noisy human child, and the voice could be of a baby angel, one bless with song, and this peaked his interest. For it was a promised form of beauty and his eyes tracked to the last crib where the sound hovered from, strolling over there he looked down and fell in love with eyes of crystalline blue. Now neither he nor his wife had eyes of blue, but you could claim recessive genetics in that case, and in the end no one would challenge him anyway. A few small tufts of silvery-blonde hair confused him for a moment, for there was none he had ever seen with that kind of coloring. She was different, he could feel it, and he could almost see a soft glow around her, this was the one he was looking for, Kami deemed it as such. Gently he picked her up, the soft cry of hers' stopping immediately and a tentative hand reached up to clutch his robes. Needing no more time, he glanced only once at the other cribs before striding out, his daughter in hand and walking to the desk were the secretary gazed up at him nervously. Quickly all the papers were handed over, leaving no link that such a child existed in the orphanage, and though the name Usagi was cute, he would prefer her middle name Serenity, leaving her with at least one link to her biological parents she would never come to know.

His carriage stopped before his anxious wife, who knew of his trip, her cat pleasantly no where in sight, and like most mothers, even though her husband wished for a son, she yearned for a young daughter. Her wished granted as her husband stepped out and presented her with their new child, she gazed only once before cooing to her in the most sweetest of tones. "Tora, come meet the baby, Tora?" She called gazing around for her cat, and once again the cat had escaped the confines of their home. Pointing to one of their messengers, she gave the man orders to send word to the Hokage for a D-rank mission, one to find the missing cat, genins everywhere shuddered without knowing why the chill climbed down their back. Sighing her husband could only shake his head with a smile, reaching out to caress his daughter's head.

"Welcome home Usagi, welcome home." He whispered gently, smiling toward the girl.

Thirteen years would pass before she would meet the other fate changers of the world. They would come to be known as the next sennin, but for right now they were called Team seven or the dysfunctional team as it were. So our story begins with a boy of blond hair currently yelling at his village's leader once again. "Come on Jiji, we smashed that C-rank, and even took out Zabuza, can't we please have another?" He bargined feeling underwhelmed with D-rank missions that were once again being presented to them.

"Naruto, technically that was an A-rank, but still you should probably be quiet." The boy's sensei corrected, even though he to lent information to the claim.

"See, Jiji, it was an A-rank, so technically we never got our C-rank, unless you want to claim I'm awesome and just send us on another A-rank?" Naruto stated, he was quieted by a fist to his skull thanks to his female teammate.

"Naruto, enough, we got lucky, if not for Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei we would have died!" She yelled, even if the facts were a little misconstrued.

"Sakura-chan...that's not..."Naruto never got to finish his sentence as the Hokage finally chose to speak.

"Fine Naruto, I have just the mission for you, it's a rescue and escort mission, C-rank." The wizened man spoke up, his smirk hiding in the shadow while handing over the mission scroll to the team captain. Excited team seven left, not noticing that the Hokage's shoulders were shaking with the effort not to laugh.

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka questioned, and the old man turned to him.

"It's all right Iruka, they are only catching Tora and returning her to the Madam Shimji, she cannot make it out today because of a cold to pick the cat up." The Hokage explained.

"Oh, that's dash cunning of you Hokage-sama." Iruka responded, a small smile of relief that this time no horrors would come to his favorite student. Both laughed as a loud scream of 'What?,' and whining was heard outside of the tower, seems team seven just read the mission scroll.

The whole trip to the fire capital was filled with Naruto's whining and complaining and not even Sakura could blame him after what the cat had done to her beautiful face, Sasuke would never look at her again! While this could have been an informative trip for the Hokage-to-be, Naruto would not see it that way, and it never crossed Kakashi's mind to inform his young blond genin. Naruto's whining was cut off by a young girl about their age standing by the inner gates they had just crossed the threshold through.

"I'm sorry ninja-san for the troubles mother's cat may have caused, Tora-chan you need to stop running off." The girl stated and caught the cat as it pleasantly left Naruto's arms to the girl's with a purr of happiness. All four ninja's blinked at the change in the cat's attitude as it rubbed its head against the girl's chin. "Yes, I'm happy to see you to Tora-chan, and you can hide in my room before momma sees you." She stated and the cat was seen almost to nod before scampering off, its departure was followed by a deep chuckle.

"Serenity, you better not let your mother catch you saying that." A male voice scolded and the girl immediately bowed with a wicked grin.

"Course not Daddy Daimyo-sama, please excuse me as I return to my studies." Serenity, as the girl's name was now known, took to follow the direction the cat went off to smiling all the while.

"Serenity, how many times must I tell you not to call me that, ah children." The Daimyo stated unaware how shocked the four ninja's behind him were, information from the capital had been slow in reaching the Hokage's ears as far as the Daimyo having a child. Even with the return of Asuma, the Hokage's son, to the ninja forces not one word have been said, for a minute the question of Asuma's loyalty crossed Kakashi's mind. "Forgive me, anyway, I must insist you stay and rest in my home, since I'm sure the journey to the capital with Tora was not an easy one." He stated, and Kakashi's first reaction was to decline, to be in the Daimyo's debt was not a good thing for a ninja, not at all, but it was also known that the Daimyo was never _exceptionally_ kind, especially to ninja's, somebody had forgotten to tell Naruto that.

"Sure old man, we will hang out at your home for a bit because as the future Hokage, I got to get to know you right?" Let it be said subtle Naruto is not as he stated to the horror of his teammates. Sakura and Sasuke for the lack of respect, and Kakashi just for that whole sentence. Swatting at his blond student on the sly for the remark, Kakashi made to fix the situation, he really should have used a muting jutsu on the boy instead. "Ow, what'cha do that for Kakashi-sensei, I'm just being nice, sheesh should be an honor to house the future hokage." Naruto continued, and Kakashi made to slap his head as Naruto dug a further hole.

"Future Hokage, how interesting, what is your name young ninja, you do not look like a Sarutobi or a Senju." The Daimyo inquired, and Kakashi sighed silently that at least the Daimyo took no offense to Naruto, and at that he begin to wonder why that was in thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin extraordinare, and these are my teammates Sakura-chan, and that weakling over there is Sasuke." Naruto responded only to fall to the ground due to the gravity punch of said Sakura's fist.

"It's not Sakura-chan to you dimwit, and Sasuke-kun's not a weakling!" She yelled and Kakashi prayed his team would just shut-up or he could disappear did they forget this is the Fire Daimyo? "Excuse him Daimyo-sama, my name is Haruno Sakura, and that is Uchiha Sasuke." She finished with a bow, Kakashi did not miss the glint at the name Uchiha in the eyes of the Daimyo.

"Ah, now that I know all my guest's names come in and get settled I will have a guard show you to your rooms, Kakashi-san a word?" The Daimyo said, and Kakashi knew the invite was more then it seemed. The guard immediately led the team away as the Daimyo focused all his attention on Kakashi. "The blond, Naruto is interesting he looks remarkably like the fallen Minato, but he is the Kyuubi's jailor correct?" The Daimyo inquired not missing the almost imperceptible flinch when Minato's name was mentioned. So it is possible that Minato's son survived, this thought let him smile inside, as he had been present for the silent wedding of the hokage and his wife, he had to be in order to sanction it, but it was the ninjas who would place it on paper or not.

"That is correct Daimyo-sama, but I do not understand why this matters sir?" Kakashi responded carefully his eyes tracing the whole area quickly.

"Means very little if your Hokage was as great a sealer as they say, but that is not the reason I asked for a minute." The Daimyo said his hands clasping in front of him, and his eyes narrowing. "It's my daughter's birthday party tonight were she will meet the other noble familys and the other Daimyo's I wish to have you on call as a possibility of things getting...oh how shall we say unhanded power plays." He spoke and his eyes dark, Kakashi knew that he could not go against the order of the Daimyo while in service, but he was a ninja first and foremost.

"Daimyo-san I am a Jonin-sensei, with three genin, I hardly think will be enough protection for the young girl." He stated as it were possible things could go very wrong.

"No, in fact you would be great protection Hatake-san, I have heard of your young genin and their feats, not to mention I know your reputation as well." He stated and the matter was closed as Kakashi had no recall to go against him. "Do not worry I'll send word to your Hokage to pay for a joint B-rank to soothed your mind." He finished and walked away, leaving Kakashi to wonder who would be their back up?

The night came swiftly and the party in full swing when Kakashi realized that their back up had not gotten here, and probably wouldn't be here in time if they needed said back up. "Good evening ninja-san, are you enjoying the party?" Said girl they were supposed to be protecting asked while standing in front of the team.

"Is this what a birthday party is like?" Naruto's soft voice sprinkled over the din, and Kakashi knew he should have shushed the boy, but at the same time if he could stick with the girl it would make things much easier for the Daimyo's daughter found Sakura's talking uninteresting and would not stick with the girl. Apparently the great feats of Uchiha Sasuke did not enamore all girls as Sakura might think, and Sasuke's unsocial behavior did not help either.

"Well, sometimes it is a little smaller ninja-san, but yes most of the time parties are like this." She answered and gently reached out to grab the boy's hand. "Why have you never had a birthday party ninja-san?" She asked in concern.

"Naruto, and no I have not." Naruto answered honestly, unaware that Serenity was as kind as they come, finding possibly only a close comparing to Hyuuga Hinata.

"Well, Naruto-kun, come join mine, we will have a joint birthday, and I even have a present for you!" She said pulling the blond boy after her to the middle of the room. "Attention everyone, Naruto's birthday is today as well, so I hope you have some presents for him too!" She yelled to the group of now nervous nobles trying to get on the Daimyo's good side. Immediately a flurry of messengers were sent to buy gifts for the boy, expensive and great gifts, perhaps even wonderful weapons because the boy was a ninja. The Daimyo only smiled at his daughter in indulgence, as he watched the nobles worry about said statement, after all, his daughter was growing up to be a great politician, having a ninja in your debt, especially Minato's son who saved wave would be a great boon. Eyeing their clasped hands, he rubbed his chin in thought, before packing that thought away for later, they were still young after all.

Naruto leaned over to Serenity's ear with a guilty blush, not wanting the girl to hurt him. "My birthday is in October though not today." He corrected and waited to get hit.

"It's okay, you can have two birthdays this year and this could be a celebration of our new friendship." She whispered back, wondering slightly why the boy ducked when he told her that. Naruto perked up after that and the rest of the evening passed in happy splendor, apparently having the famed Copi-nin Kakashi there dissuaded a lot of would be assassins. Also it was quite hard to get close to Serenity there with Naruto so close as he didn't want to leave his new friend's side, sides it was his party too! Kakashi couldn't decide whether to be exasperated or pleased that his pupil was doing such a good job being close to the Daimyo's daughter. At the end after all the guest retired and Serenity begged her father for Naruto to have the room right next to her's, and Naruto going along with it despite Kakashi's expressions pointing him otherwise, the night carried away into slumber. However, before Naruto could completely drop off Serenity gave him his gift and told him to unwrap it when he got home so it wouldn't be damaged on the way. Naruto was fine with that because this was the first time he received a gift that the old man or Iruka hadn't given him, and he wanted the excitement of trying to guess.

Morning dawn and the guests left in various stages leaving just Kakashi team around nine in the morning when their back up showed up winded. It was a pair of chunins that Kakashi could hardly be pressed to name, but that gave the excuse they needed to leave. However, right before they left with a carriage filled with Naruto's gifts that they could not leave behind due to them being from the nobles, and Naruto wouldn't part with them anyway, Serenity raced forward hugging all four of them, ignoring the way Sasuke stiffened or Sakura frowned. However, when she got to Naruto she pecked him on the cheek as well with a big smile. "Go in peace Naruto and remember to write me!" She stated then dashed inside ignoring the boy's redden cheeks.

"She's a pretty elite girlfriend you got there Naruto." Kakashi couldn't help but tease, and Naruto starting waving his hands around.

"It's not like that Sakura-chan, she's just a friend Kakashi-sensei!" He argued, but the warmth in his cheeks kept them red for many miles to come.

Arriving at Konohagakure they reported to the Hokage who could only shake his head as once again Team Seven's C-rank mission had elevated to a B-rank. Handing out the payment he dismissed team seven and held Kakashi back to listen further in depth what exactly transpired. Afterwards the rest of the Jonin appeared and the Hokage explained that once more it was time for the Chunin Exams.

Naruto practically scampered off with his carriage being pulled behind him by a lent hand from the Daimyo. He of course missed the frown on said man's face when he got to his domain and helped unload the carriage, nor did he pay any mind to the whispers behind his back, but that didn't mean the man did not. The carriage emptied quickly with a numerous amount of Naruto clones popped into existence and the man was on his way with several things to tell the Daimyo and none of them good. Naruto instead focused on the only wrapped present in his hands, it was a small scroll nothing to extravagant and with a bit of chakra it popped open. Now in his hands rested a small necklace of a golden upturned moon inside the fire symbol and a young hawk. Glancing at the hawk's leg he could see it was a messenger bird, and there was a small note tied to it's leg.

'_Dear Naruto,_

_ This is Cyra, meaning moon, father says I'm awfully addicted to things that deal with the moon, anyway be sure to take good care of her as she will be the one to help you stay in contact with me!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Usagi Serenity Hinoko-Atsuko'_

Naruto smiled gently rubbing the top of Cyra's head before picking her up and running back to the Hokage's tower, he had no place to keep the bird himself, but Jiji-san has the messenger bird avianary. So flipping his new necklace under his shirt he dashed up the familiar steps of the tower. Luckily the Hokage's room was empty and he quickly made the request to keep Cyra in the avianary which the Hokage allowed. Naruto thanked the old man before scurrying back to his home to sort through his new presents and train because a good strong ninja always trains.

The next day of training with his team revealed that Kakashi-sensei had entered them to the chunin exam under their options though. Naruto knew he was ready and pumped his hand in excitement, he had something to tell Serenity and maybe she could come watch him out-preform the rest of the competiton? These thoughts swirled in his mind as events happened as they would, leaving him with anxiety as they reached the third round with a positive response from his friend. She would accompany her father to the chunin exams this year since they were in fire country. The way he won against Kiba made him feel slightly put out and asking for training from Kakashi-sensei seemed like a good idea, but then again he forgot that sensei would always chose to help Sasuke in the long run. Ebisu was no teacher he would appreciate, but in the end he ended up with a greater teacher, Jiraya of the Sennin. When he finally found out, he asked the hokage where the Daimyo was staying, he immediately went to tell his friend.

"Serenity, you should have seen me in the first test!" He exclaimed as they both perched on the bed as he regaled her. "Ibiki was all like you have to make a choice, and I was all like psh yeah right like you have that power, I knew he was playing us." He spoke and Serenity laughed at his story-telling, it wasn't quite the truth but that did not cause any harm. "Then there was this crazy lady who exploded into the window and tried to scare us, but I wasn't scared and I told Sasuke there was no reason to fear her." Naruto embellished while Serenity listened raptly nodding as he spoke. "Then she made us sign these forms while Konohamaru interviewed me, because I'm just that great, and we were let into a forest with HUGE BUGS!" He stated and Serenity squeaked she wasn't that fond of bugs especially giant ones. "Sasuke and Sakura made that sound, and I was like don't worry I'll protect you guys, cause I'm just awesome like that." Naruto continued far into the night, being careful to not to speak of any of Sasuke's great things, because he didn't want his friend to focus on such a down-beat guy. After getting Serenity to promise that she would be back in a month to see him in the finals he left the hotel that the Daimyo was currently residing in for the event.

"My dear Serenity seems like you are awfully close with the Uzumaki boy." Her father's voice intruded into her nightly rituals. She blushed and glanced down at her hands before nodding an affirmative. His laughter made her picked her head up to gaze at her father in confusion. "You know Serenity, you are the Daimyo's daughter, and he doesn't have any political backing correct?" He asked gently.

"That's not true father, he's being trained by the Copi-nin, and he is going to be the Hokage." She stated with belief.

"Hmm, as you say daughter, but do keep in mind your position in the future, good night dear." He responded and Serenity returned in kind, but the thoughts kept her up for several hours. Serenity was unable to return to the Chunin-exam because her father had been informed as a possible attack and decided they should return home to await the footage from the fights. She made sure to inform Naruto who was upset but understood, to bad Serenity didn't get it, but Naruto said that the Orochimaru character that everyone was talking about was a seriously bad dude that not even he could handle. So, she promised to watch the tapes that would be sent to her father, and Naruto said he would do something special to impress her. She giggled and gave him a good luck hug and a peck on the cheek before following her father to the carriage to leave. Naruto would have put Hinata's blush to shame, speaking of which he had friends to visit.

It would be ten years before either of them would see each other, as with the events of the Chunin Exam, the three year training and the war with Akatsuki came full circle they could hardly spare a second to see each other no matter how much Naruto might have hinted to the Ero-sennin that was his teacher. However, that didn't mean Naruto didn't keep in touch, though the first time Serenity received a messenger Toad she nearly caused mass destruction, after all there were not that many summons she had seen especially talking frogs err toads. Naruto enjoyed reading that letter, and his dreams were closer then ever after the Akatsuki was destroyed including Madara Uchiha who had started this horror story. He desired her letters and company when Jiraya died, but with the Akatsuki on the move he could not put his friend in danger like that, and warned her not to come when her stated she was coming if he wasn't. She was exasperated with him but understood, she said immediately after the war was done she would come see him then, and he said he would like that.

The Fire Daimyo gazed at the obviously smaller council, as Danzo, who was a traitor, was killed, and so many were lost in the war with the Akatsuki, his heart heavy with sorrow. However, this was a joyous occasion, because even though Tsunade had survive, she had not the desire to continue with the job, age and recent events catching up with her she said she wished to retire. So once again it was time to convene and nominate a Hokage and judging what he has been hearing he knew exactly who he wanted to nominate, council suggestions be damned. Yet, this council surprised him as they nominated the exact same soul he was thinking of, and his daughter had been right all those years ago. Now to put forth the other issue that would come of this, he knew that some still saw the young man as a athame, so how else would you win over the civilian, easy a marriage contract. Not to mention his daughter had done something all those years ago with that necklace, oh he knew where it resided, and that was practically an engagement ring. "While young Uzumaki would be a great choice, you must remember the civilians." He spoke out and the council quieted except one.

"Screw the civilians he earned the damn hat with his blood spilled for them!" Tsunade shouted age lines visible even through her noted genjutsu. The Daimyo held up a hand knowing of the woman's care of the young man, hmm he had two of the three sennin backing him at one time. Yes, this proposal would be the best for all parties, and not only that he wasn't getting any younger, and the suitors were getting dumber by the minute.

"Yes, but I have a proposal, a marriage contract for young Uzumaki's hand then, my daughter." He spoke not missing the Hyuuga's Head stiffing at the statement, he hadn't missed the Hyuuga daughter following said Uzumaki on some of his visits when they were in town, but the girl had her time along with Uzumaki's teammate, so it was his daughter's turn as fair times called.

"I will not allow Naruto to be tied into a loveless marriage Daimyo-sama." Tsunade growled out, and was shocked by the man's laughter.

"I hardly think it will be loveless my dear Godaime, as they have been friends since they were children, but if it concerns you so, why don't we call the couple in question?" He bartered, and sure enough the pair was summoned, walking in laughing arms tossed around each other in companionship. Tsunade merely raised an eyebrow, but still even if they were friends didn't necessarily mean they could be lovers and hold a loving marriage together. Damn though their children would be beautiful, and she wanted granbabies! "Uzumaki Naruto, I have a serious question to ask you, and I want you to be totally honest with me." The Daimyo stated.

"If offered the Hokage's position would you do everything asked of you?" He began only for a smile to spread over the young man's face and her daughter to scream in joy.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you achieved your dreams!" She shouted, not paying any mind that her father said if, because it's pretty much a done deal, and without further thought latched her lips to her best friends in happiness. Naruto had pretty much grown into understanding human relationships, and while Hinata had confessed before all most dying he couldn't say he felt the same, after they barely spent any time together. Sakura, he loved in a brotherly affection after all, and the only person who he yearned to hear from during the course of time was the one currently kissing him. So, he didn't think pass that, and returned the kiss, his arms coming around Serenity with happiness, casually forgetting where they were, and who they were in the company of as far as things went. It lasted a few seconds before a blushing Serenity pulled back, and smiled shyly. "I think it would be a little late to say I like you a lot wouldn't it." She murmured and Naruto laughed loudly and freely.

"No Daimyo-sama, I do not think they would have much of a problem with it at all." Shibi Aburame's voice was the only thing heard in the very quiet council room. "Though a marriage contract might be a little much, let the couple date for a while, I'm sure that would soothe the civilians enough." He continued, but his words never reached the couple's ears, they were too busy being lost in each other.

There is the Naruto/Usagi one I promised, not as much romantic action, but at least worth understanding. You could draw future conclusions on your own. Anyway Hinoko means fire child and Atsuko means warm, kind and cordial child. Since they never said the fire nobles last names.


End file.
